Downpour
by NyappyCaramelCloud
Summary: He found her in the rain. Twice. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** At first when I started writing this... it was just something to get me back into writing because I hadn't touched a story or had any motivation to write one for a good month. For some reason I got pretty into it, and it ended up being pretty okay. So here it is! Because it's all written out already, I'll post a new chapter every few days. There's not a lot. It's pretty jumpy and quick, but that's okay for the most part XD  
I suck majorly at thinking up titles D:  
I got the idea from Kimi wa Petto, one of the most amazing j-dorama's I've ever seen with Jun Matsumoto and Koyuki :) Hopefully I didn't make it too similar. It's also not my fault that Sasuke Uchiha is very similar to Sumire Iwaya xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto T.T

**Downpour**  
_chapter 1_

I adverted my eyes from the buttons alongside the door to the buttons, listening to the beeping of the elevator as it went a floor higher each time. I sighed, feeling it stop to let in two young women co-workers, feeling a head ache come on once their incessant babbling was heard.

"Good morning Sasuke-san!" They chimed together, bowing politely.

I nodded my head, not saying a word.

As soon as the doors opened for my floor I got out of the elevator, leaving the two ditsy girls on their own. I had no time to be wasting, I had to get to my office.

"Sasuke-san," My secretary was at my heels. "The deadline for the gymnasium for St. Yuki's Gakuen is this Friday, please don't forget about it. Also, the Yokohama Airport gave us a call saying they want a new addition to the building, they'd like to call you and speak to you about that."

I took the paper from her hearing the last one.

"Karin, call the Yokohama airport and set up a meeting." I instructed. "And that gymnasium will be done. I won't forget."

I closed the door behind me, leaving the red-haired girl out in the hallway.

--

Of course, my secretary found herself comfortable next to me on the roof of the building I worked in. I sighed, wondering if I should really fire her or not.

"Sasuke-san," Her voice was flirtatious. "Did you work hard today?"

"Mh,"

"Are you tired or anything?" Her eyes strayed from my face. "You know, I can give you a massage."

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

She frowned. "Sasuke-san, you need a girlfriend. When was the last time you had one?"

I don't know.

I had grown up in Germany and never paid much attention to the girls there. When I had come back to Japan at eleven, I was surrounded by annoying girls. I shut them out, and didn't bother with stupid, sentimental things.

But that didn't matter to me. A man is always defined by the woman he is with, and vice versa. If I were to find a woman she would have to be strong-willed and powerful, beautiful and tall. Rich, a powerful name, but good in the kitchen, with people, and better in bed. She'd have to know her place was under mine, not equal or above. Girls like Karin, ditsy, stupid and annoying wouldn't do. Cute girls were only for fun, and sluts or whores were good for nothing but sexually transmitted diseases.

I pushed the secretary, untangling her arms from mine, and dismissed myself silently from the rooftop. It was just past three in the afternoon, and it was about time I head home.

"It's supposed to rain!" Karin's attempts for my attention was pathetic. "Don't forget that you have an umbrella in your office!"

"I'm the one who left it there."

She was left dumbfounded on the rooftop, her next words cut off with the heavy door that shut behind me. I took the stairs, going from the rooftop to the twenty-eighth where my office was. I went into my office and gathered my things. My briefcase, the jacket to my suit, my cup of cold coffee, and headed home.

Even though my secretary was annoying and the words that came out of her mouth always angered me, I couldn't help but feel bitter when I saw the clouds storm over-head... and see that my hands were empty of an umbrella.

It was a short walk home from the office building to my apartment, a good twenty minutes at the most if I was walking slow. But today, in hopes of getting home before the threatening rain clouds released their pent-up fury, I walked a little faster in hopes of cutting my time by five minutes at the least.

I couldn't wait to get home, to walk into my clean, empty home and sit down on the couch to watch t.v.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am a twenty-four year-old fresh out of college graduate, following my parents footsteps into taking over the family business. I live alone in my apartment in Yokohama... and that's the way I'd like it to stay. I am not looking for a woman to be there every day to greet me, I don't need a woman's support.

I stopped, staring at alleyway that was between my apartment building and the wall that surrounded someone's small, family-run hairdressing salon.

A hand, maybe, I wasn't sure. I stepped closer, watching the sight that the shadow's building had been covering unveil in front of my eyes. Laying underneath a pile of garbage bags was a girl.

At this point I couldn't really see what she looked like, the only thing rushing through my mind was the scene of her bloodied hand and her pink hair tangled.

Feeling a kick of adrenaline I moved closer and pushed the bags off of her, wondering what exactly she was doing here. I looked at her torn clothing, baggy jeans with a plain red t-shirt. There seemed to be nothing to her, just skin and bones.

I bent down and picked the girl up, figuring my house was closer and her wounds would be healed faster if I just pulled her inside and took care of her there instead of waiting for an ambulance.

Her body weighed barely nothing in my arms, making it easy to sneak into the apartment without grabbing any unwanted attention. At this time, the landlord was probably inside his own apartment, taking his late-afternoon shower. If he had come out and was to see the sight of me carrying a girl in such conditions he would call the cops... and I'd be in trouble for not doing that in the first place.

Once inside my small apartment I kicked my shoes off and used my foot to straighten the blanket on the couch so that I could lay her down.

I put her down and stood over her, looking at the cuts. Her hand was so badly wounded it looked as though there wasn't any skin on her palm, one of her nails had been torn completely off. The gashes on her legs and stomach poured the blood that was now dry. I scratched my head and went to the bathroom to get the first-aid-kit my brother had given me a good two years ago, saying it would come in handy even when he knew I wasn't danger-prone

* * *

The next morning came quickly.

I rolled over, vaguely remembering what had happened the night before. But it came back when I lifted my head from the back of the recliner chair and saw the girl still curled on the couch under a blanket. She was cleaner now, I had spent hours cleaning the blood from her body and mending to the cuts and scrapes. I had made food, too, just in case she had woken up before me.

The sunlight from outside shone through the open curtains and exposed glass doors that led to the small porch. My body didn't respond to the thoughts of getting up and closing the drapes, so I let the sun shine in.

Her skin was like porcelain, soft but cracked with scratches. Her hair was pink, a bubble gum pink that reached her lower back. Her facial features were soft, a small but fitting nose and big eyes that were right now, closed. I remembered holding her hold the night before, she was small and her fingers were thin. I remembered lifting her shirt and feeling pity for her when I saw her sunken in stomach and protruding hip bones. She was so small I could almost fit my hand around her legs.

But either way she was pretty cute.

I sighed and got up, closing the curtains on the door and walking towards the bathroom.

My apartment was small, fit me and the occasional guest that never stayed over-night. The kitchen and the living room was one space, nothing really special to either. The kitchen was all made of stainless steel, the appliances all black. There wasn't even a table, there was just an island that came out of the wall and fit two stools on either side of it. The walls are all white, hardwood floors once you got off the white tiles of the kitchen. The furniture in my house wasn't anything, either. The only color in the entire room was the painting of a parrot that hung on the wall. It had been painted years ago by my mother.

After taking a shower I stepped out of the bathroom, already in the living room.

Today there was no need to go to work, so I dressed casual in jeans and a black button down shirt, unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath. I looked towards the girl, seeing her still not move.

It was just before noon now. Might as well go my room and get my work done.

Leaving the girl in the living room I went to my room, where one wall was covered with a bookshelf, some of the cubicles had other things besides books. I went to my desk besides my king sized bed and sat down, opening my briefcase and pulling papers and work out.

It had been a good fifteen minutes when a light tapping sound announced that there was someone at my door. I turned around, seeing the girl standing there.

Her huge eyes stared at me.

I couldn't help but think of broccoli when I saw the color.

"E-excuse me?" Her voice was weak.

I sighed and got up, walking over to her. She cowered a bit under my height, it showing when she tensed and looked down at her feet.

"Are you feeling better?" I brushed past her.

"U-uh, yes, thanks to you." Her voice showed she was surprised, but curious. She followed me. "Listen, I really want to thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for being a burden to you, if I was. Uhm,"

"Did you eat?" I asked, ignoring her apologies.

There was a silence behind me, and I turned to see her staring at the plate of covered food. "It's okay?"

"I made it for you to eat." My voice stayed bitter. I didn't want her to think I was being hospitable for long.

She was silent again, sitting down on the couch and looking at the food. She smiled a bit, taking the plate and uncovering it. "Itadakimasu," She mumbled, picking up the chopsticks and the plate. At this point I turned around, she didn't need me watching her.

"Oh!" She squealed behind me, and out of curiosity I turned my head. "This is so good! Did you make it? No offense, I didn't know guys could cook like this!"

My silence bothered her.

"Uh, excuse me..." She paused. "What was your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

She nodded. "I'm Sakura. Hey, do you have any famous friends?"

"Okay," I turned, ignoring her second question by giving her my own. "When do you plan on leaving?"

Her green eyes stared at me for a silent moment. "Oh, well I was wondering if I'd be able to spend another night here, I have no where else to go."

I wasn't too happy with that idea, but shrugged. "Just eat. We'll have to see."

----

"So, where is she?" Naruto asked, sipping his tea.

"In the bedroom."

Naruto was my good and only friend, and once I had sent Sakura to take a shower I called him over, but by the time he got here the girl had fallen asleep on my bed.

"You let her into your room... ? I wanna meet her!"

Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with him. I watched as he jumped to his feet and went to my room to look in. Sure enough, there was the girl that I had saved the night before laying on the bed... in a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt. That belonged to me.

Naruto was sitting back down besides me. "Where's she from?"

I shrugged.

"Are you gonna keep her here?"

I had considered letting her stay. "No,"

"Why not?!" He whined, "Dude she's cute and you don't have a girlfriend! Make sex her payment for staying here."

I turned, glaring at him, angry at myself for half considering it, too.

He tried to cover up the stupid thing he just said. "Okay, okay, uh, calm down. She should stay."

"Why?" I asked, sipping my own tea.

Naruto paused. "You live here alone, having a room-mate would be good." He stood up and patted my head. "I'm going home to Hina-chan,"

Hina-chan - Hinata - Naruto's wife. Just three months prior they had married and Naruto had made me best man. Now they obviously lived together, and lived head over heels in love. They made each other happy, and all though I don't understand what Naruto sees in her, I gave them my blessing as his best friend.

I listened silently as Naruto got up and left. Once the door clicked I put my cup of tea down an got lost in my thoughts.

Having a girl in the house wouldn't be a problem if you really thought about it. To top it off, to pay for her services I could get her to do work around the house. Cooking was always a chore I hated, it takes too much time and patience. But if she had somewhere else to go then there was no point in me even thinking about having her stick around.

It was hard to imagine coming home everyday to an apartment with a young girl standing over the stove cooking me a dinner, or having a girl sitting on the couch with me.

From the corner of my eye I saw her dark figure and pink hair, so I looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama." Her voice was like honey. "But, I was hoping I could talk to you again... about staying here a night - "

As soon as I finished with my sip of tea I cut her off. "You can stay here as long as you'd like."

I didn't need to look up to see her excitement. "Really? Are you serious?!' She jumped on the couch, causing me to almost spill my tea. "Please don't tell me you're just - "

I cut her off again. "You can't stay here for free,"

Her light-colored lips pressed together, her big green eyes looking at me. "I can clean, do laundry, take care of the house while you're out. I can cook for you, run errands." She paused. "I'll be your maid, your butler, your chief all in one," She started to sound somewhat desperate.

The tea, now lukewarm, slid past my lips during the silence, silencing them from saying anything so that I could take a moment to think. She noticed this and was also quiet. Pretty much what she was saying...

"I'll be your slave."

I felt my left eye-brow arch, my head titled slightly towards her. The silence was there again, eating away at her anxiety while it helped my thoughts arrange into words.

"Okay,"

That was the best I had come up with.

Her eyes, already big enough, widened. Her lips cracked into a big grin, and her arms were suddenly around me. "THANK YOU!" She screamed - right into my ear.

In a-near-panic I tried to push her off me, and during this my hand was against her stomach. I didn't even need to press my hand down in order to be able to count her rib bones through the large t-shirt.

She felt my strange reaction and let go, immediately moving back. "I won't let you down." She smiled.

"When was the last time you ate?"

The look of happiness and determination washed away in seconds as the look of confusion surfaced. "When you fed me,"

Her stupid answer made me angry, so I sent a small glare in her direction. This clicked something in her brain, and she quickly changed her answer.

"Before that? I... I'm not sure. I had scraps here and there but not a decent meal in... a while." She played with the hem of the shirt I was letting her borrow.

This answer and the way she grew fidgety sparked my curiosity. "Where are you from?"

It took her a long moment to answer. "Uh, Sapporo."

This answer surprised me.

We were in_ Yokohama_.

"How old are you?"

She smiled a bit. "Nineteen, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Really? You sure don't look it."

* * *

**A/N:** I just kinda wrote this out... without chapter breaks XD So I'm trying to even out the chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter. _R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :) They made me happy. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. And I tried posting this yesterday but FanFiction was being mean and the uploader thing wasn't working T.T  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto D; If I did... it would suck. Majorly.

_**Downpour  
**__chapter 2  
_

The next week went by quickly, Sakura made it go by. I'd wake up in the morning to the smell to her cooking... which was good. She had spent all of Monday looking up recipes on the computer as well as cooking tips and hints. She wanted to make sure that what she made suited my tastes. She said how she refused to be useless to me.

I didn't find myself complaining.

Even though she promised to stay home and take care of the house, I wondered if she'd take off one day while I was at work with all my belongings, and I'd come home to an empty apartment. So I made sure that she respected me and understood that I was the authority, and she was beneath me.

Everyone once in a while I checked her wounds, and saw that she healed quickly. But the idea that I was master and she was to do what I said took quickly to her. If I said something, she did it, if I didn't seem to approve of something, she fixed it. Never once did she complain or seem to really show any signs that my rough and stoic personality bothered her. She'd greet me at the door with a cheery "Okaeri-nasai!" and see me off every morning with a smile on her face, still in pajamas.

By Friday I would come home, expecting her to be in the house, knowing that I'd see her smiling face and listen to what she had to say and the questions she had to ask.

The house was nice when it wasn't empty.

"Okaeri-nasai!" Sakura was sitting on the couch cross-legged, folding laundry. "Why do you work on Sundays?"

"I had to go in today," My voice was monotone, I didn't want her thinking too much of my replies and I didn't want her to know that I was beginning to enjoy her company.

"Do you go in every Sunday?"

"No,"

"What about Saturdays? Every Saturday?"

"No." I took the jacket to my suit off and hung it on the coat rack by the door. I looked up to see her grinning at me.

She held up a pair of my boxers. "I didn't know you had these, sexy! Black and silky. You have a pair of silk boxers in like, almost every color except for pink, purple and yellow. Or bright shades,"

Blushing was beneath me, and I knew it would be immature and just plain stupid if I yelled at her for folding the laundry, so I settled for the simple glare that was well-known to everyone who knew me. Sakura shut her mouth and folded the boxers, putting them in a pile.

"I'm making food, it should be done soon. I didn't know you'd be home so early." She always sounded so cheerful.

"Mhn," Was the only sound I made in response to her statement.

"Sasuke-sama," She began once I sat on the couch. "I saw this thing on the news this morning, your name was on it. You design buildings??"

I nodded.

"Oh that's so cool! You're an Architect?" Her green eyes were bright again. "If I ever get money for my own house you wanna design it for me?"

My shoulders rolled at her question. She was kind of cute, in an annoying way.

From the corner of my eye I could see the frown on her lips. She wasn't happy with my answers, it made it difficult for her to keep a conversation going. So it was left at that, she let the silence take over as she folded laundry and let me look at the newspaper.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but after a little bit she got up and moved across the small space for the living room and into the kitchen. I heard her going through drawers, listening to what she was doing.

A warm scent met with my nose, the smell inviting, making me turn my head to catch a glimpse of her back at the stove. She moved to the cabinet with bowls and plates and pulled out two bowls.

"Sasuke-sama, food is ready."

* * *

"So she's been over your house for a whole week and a half, huh?" Naruto teased, sipping his tea.

"Mhn," Was my usual reply to everything.

"You know, I can't help but wonder where this is going." He smiled, his cerulean blue eyes looking in my direction. "Did you get used to her being in the house yet?? You know, you still haven't introduced me to her!"

I shrugged. "I know,"

"You're avoiding the question." He pouted.

"I'm used to it, yes."

"Do you like her company?"

"Yes,"

"Have you done her yet?"

My first reaction was to whip my hand out and slap his forehead.

The blond stumbled. "Hey! It was just a question!"

"It wasn't necessary." I sipped my coffee.

"I don't get why you don't. It's been a week, you can obviously stand her. Describe her to me in one word."

Usually for a question like this, if it was anyone else I would've replied with something along the lines of, 'useless,' 'annoying,' maybe even 'pathetic.' But none of those words came to my mind. Instead I muttered a; "Pretty bearable,"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "REALLY? Awesome! Two words but still, that's good! Make a move!"

My hand made contact with his forehead again.

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE A MARK!"

"Then stop being stupid." I sipped my coffee again.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, whimpering. "I am being serious. You need to get laid."

I sent a pointed glare in his direction. "Stop talking about sex."

"Hmph," He finished off his tea, throwing the cup in the near-by garbage. "Fine, fine. Really though, you need to introduce me to her."

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of pink, and looking over I saw her. The room-mate I had been sharing my apartment with for a week now.

"There," I pointed.

Naruto looked over. "Awww, she's cute!" He noticed her long, layered skirt, flip-flops and v-neck t-shirt. "You bought her clothes?"

"Yeah, she didn't own anything."

"Don't let her get too attached if you're not gonna let her stay." Naruto scolded.

"I am letting her stay."

His eyes widened. "SINCE WHEN?!"

"Shut-up," I brushed past him, tapping Sakura on the shoulder.

For some reason her big eyes and soft face was comforting to see. Once my gaze fell on her I felt relaxed, not being able to deny the fact that her happy expression put me into an untroubled mood and everything seemed easier. Going home before she was there, even though I had never realized this before, was bothersome. The empty house had an incomplete feeling to it, but when she was home it gave my apartment life.

She turned to Naruto, smiling politely. "Hi," She bowed.

Naruto bowed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice too meet you."

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and I thought she'd pass out. "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?? _The_ Naruto Uzumaki?!"

A large grin spread over his face. "Yeah,"

Sakura hopped from one foot to another. "Wow! This is so awesome! I'm so glad I was able to meet you, Sasuke-sama I suspected you where the one Naruto-san has talked about before in interviews!!"

You see, Naruto was a professional soccer player. One of the youngest, too, at only twenty-three.

Naruto shook her hand. "Yeah, we're good buddies." He slung his arm around my shoulder. "You're lucky to be living with him. He's a cool guy, isn't he?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Yes, he is."

I could see the sincerity of her words in her eyes, feel them through the adoring tone in her voice.

"Oh, I'm Sakura."

"Cool, it's really nice to meet you."

"Why are you out here?" I asked, ending the introductions.

Sakura turned to me. "We're out of a few things, I'm taking the money you left on the counter to go grocery shopping. Were you on your way home or back to work?"

Naruto pat my back and winked at me. "He was on his way home."

Sakura smiled. "I'm done shopping, do you need to go anywhere?"

I shook my head, waiting for Naruto to finish his good-bye's before speaking myself.

"No, let's go home." The words affected me more than they probably should have, I felt a wave of peace and warmth.

She nodded. "Let's go."

Naruto smiled and turned. "See ya,"

I glanced at him, watching him walk in a different direction before my attention focused on the pink-haired girl by my side. I reached down, taking a few of the bags from her hands.

She looked surprised, obviously not expecting me to help. "Oh, thanks."

--

"This smells funny, doesn't it?" Sakura held the strange looking fruit out.

I leaned over, sniffing it. Sure enough it did. "What is it?"

"It's called a starfruit. I thought it looked pretty so I bought it." Sakura smiled and held it with both hands in front of her. She tipped her head to the side, analyzing it, then brought it to her so she could nibble on it.

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh! It's yummy! Wanna taste?" She held it out.

The idea of just shrugging her off flashed through my mind. But instead I found myself leaning over and closing my lips around the star-shaped fruit. It didn't taste that bad, I will admit, but she can have the rest of it.

She waited.

I nodded. "Okay,"

"Yay! I like it, do you want more?"

I shook my head.

Sakura smiled and took another bite out of it. "Are you hungry? I can make lunch."

"It's fine," I stuffed the last bag into the drawer. "I already ate."

"Okay, wanna watch t.v?" Sakura led the way to the couch. "I think they were gonna show a movie today around three. It's almost three, wanna watch?"

"What movie?" My words betrayed my thoughts. There was work that needed to be done, the last thing I should be doing was lounging in front of the t.v.

"Some American movie. It's supposed to have subtitles." Sakura crossed her legs, finishing the fruit. "I don't understand a word of English."  
_  
There was work to do._

I sat down besides her. "It's simple."

"You speak English?!" She grew excited.

I nodded my head. She was always so interested in me.

"You can do so much, do you speak any other languages?" She wiped her hands with a wet paper towel.

"German, French and some Italian."

The aura she had was easily felt. She got excited over every little thing about me.  
"Aw man, you're so cool! Say something in French! It's such a pretty language."

My lips twitched. She was cute. "Like what?"

"Oh... why don't you say..." Her voice trailed off while she tapped her index finger against her chin. "How do you say 'I love you'?"

My lips twitched, this time unhappily. Why did she have to pick that of all thing? "Je t'aime."

"Oh, that's so cool. How about 'Do you want to watch a movie'?"

"Voulez-vous observer un film?"

She smiled. "Oui,"

It took a second for her joke to register. I turned to look at her, her smile melting all the anger I thought I had felt.

"Just sit down," My tone was lighter than I had planned it to be.

"I'm getting a bowl of grapes first," She hopped to her feet, dancing to the refrigerator to get the grapes she had washed earlier. My attention was focused on her lithe movements as she came back and got comfortable next to me. "Can I do something?" She asked almost immediately.

"Go ahead," My gaze was back on the t.v

There was a pause, but Sakura then leaned over, placing her head on my shoulder.

My back tensed at the sweet gesture, her head rested tenderly against me. Such actions... I wasn't used to. She should've taken her head off me... but I found the action... bearable. I didn't mind.

"Grape?" She asked, holding one near my mouth. I opened my mouth, closing it around the grape put in my mouth. Her finger brushed against my lips.

I felt a strange, strong sensation of sudden placidity.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY FOR FRENCH CLASS! XD I pulled out my french book while writing this part haha. Sasuke speaking French sounds pretty badass ;D  
Starfruit. I have never seen one, tasted one or smelled one... XD So I'm sorry if it's wrong? I googled it I swear! XO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** They're playing "Rich Girl" By Gwen Stefani on the radio right now and it makes me so happy. XD I haven't heard this song in such a long time x3

_**Downpour  
**__chapter 3_

The words slipped from my lips involuntarily. "Tadaima."

I was getting _too_ used to her being here...

"Okaeri-nasai!" She grinned, her face covered in white powered splotches. "I'm making some cake, you like cake?"

I slid on my slippers, then reached into my pocket, ignoring her comment about the cake. "Here,"

Her eyes lit up when she saw the key on the table.

"Is that... a spare key?" She asked, putting the bowl on the counter, wiping her hands quickly.

"Yeah, it's for you."

Pause.

Her whole face brightened. For a second I thought she'd go into cardiac arrest. Then she turned and jumped at me.

Words failed me. I wasn't sure how to respond to her actions, it was awkward having her hang on me like this.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!" She tightened her hold around my neck.

I tried to advert my gaze to something that could get her off me. "Why cake?"

Sakura stopped and froze, then giggled. "I found some cake mix in the cabinet. You don't want any?"

"I don't like sweets." Instead of leaving her be, I found myself comfortable leaning on the small island that was used as a table. The sudden downcast expressed that flashed over her face made me re-think my words. She looked like a foreign person when she frowned.

"I can try some."

What was happening to me?

As soon as her face lit up again I forgot about the whole thing about me going _soft_ around her.

--

Naruto picked at his sushi. "This looks funny."

"It looks like normal sushi to me." I said, picking up one with my chopsticks.

"No, the fish looks funny."

I rolled my eyes, waiting until I was done chewing and swallowed the sushi in my mouth before I spoke. "It's tuna."

Naruto blinked. "Woah, really?? I've never had tuna before!" He grabbed his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!!"

_Idiot..._

"So how's it going with Sakura-chan?" He asked through a mouthful of rice and fish. "Oh hey, I have had this before!"

"Swallow your food first."

He did just that. "How's it going with Sakura-chan?!" He sounded impatient this time.

"Fine,"

"Fine? That's it? Tell me more! Did you - "

"No sex." I was irritated.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Okay, you don't need to be so grouchy about it. I just thought that because it's been years since your last little sexing night you'd be needy."

I was above pathetic needs like that. I wouldn't let myself succumb to something where as I would need it all the time and grow impatient and restless without it. I've seen Naruto when he goes about a month without any sex. He gets jumpy and pretty strange.

He bit and licked my arm once. If you look, there is probably a mark still there.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, have you kissed her yet?" He pressed.

That question didn't spark any anger... like it should've. "No, she's not my room-mate. She's my maid."

"Your _personal_ maid that _lives_ with you. Doesn't she have a spot in your room?" Naruto shoved his face with more sticky rice and un-cooked fish.

"The closet."

"Oh that's right. That massive walk-in closet you didn't use. Is it big enough for her?"

"It fits a mattress and a small dresser. It's all she needs."

Naruto pressed his lips together and leaned over, watching me eat more sushi. "That's kinda mean."

"All she does is sleep in there." I pointed out.

"Oh, right." The blond nodded in understanding, finishing the last sushi. "What does she get?"

He was starting to make no sense. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... she cooks and cleans and everything. All she gets is a place to stay?"

I glared at him. "She has access to everything in the house."

He nodded yet again and pursed his lips. "I wonder what she does during the day."

"She cleans."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I meant, what does she do? Like her own life."

I blinked.

"Like where's she from? She said she was from Sapporo, right?"

I nodded absently.

"But, there's gotta be more. Like where in Sapporo? Did she live anywhere before that? And why is she in Yokohama? If she didn't have a reason to stay here then why would she? If she was on her way somewhere, why would she just stop here? If she didn't leave yet then maybe she wants to be here. And if she's staying with you then she didn't have anywhere else to go. Why is she homeless? You know?" Naruto looked at me, swinging his chopsticks in my direction. "What kind of life does she have when you're not around?"

He talked too much.

Why was he making sense?

"You don't know anything about her." He pointed out, still on a roll. "But I'm betting she knows nothing about you, either."

My gaze shifted back to the man that sat across from me at the table. I stared absently at him, my mind going over what he just said. It was obvious Sakura didn't spend her whole day cleaning or doing laundry.

"Oh," I mumbled idiotically.

Naruto nodded. "See?"

--

Sakura would be glad to see I was home so early.

"Tadaima."

I twitched and mentally beat myself for saying that.

Nothing.

"Sakura?"

I stared into the dimly lit room. The curtains had been pulled together over the window, blocking out the sunlight illuminated the rest of the world too much today. The house was tidy, nothing looked out of place. But just to make sure, I scanned the house, looking to see if anything of value had been taken. I checked my room, saw my desktop was still locked.

My gaze fell on the door that led to her 'room.'

She was sleeping.

"Sakura," I pushed the door open.

Her mattress lay on the ground, clear of her small figure.

My heart sputtered. I moved slowly, feeling a little anxious but not worried. I checked her drawers and saw her clothes were still there. It made me wonder; If she left would she leave them behind?

I stopped and shook my head, wiping away the questions that sounded more like doubt about her return home. Sakura was a room-mate, even if I told Naruto otherwise, and really nothing more. I had told her she was able to stay as long as she'd like, but didn't think that if she were to leave she would do so without a word.

Stop.

I took a breath and cleared my mind. It seemed as though I was panicking... I haven't experienced this in a long time. I think it's what most people would call _panicking._ My thoughts flew a mile a minute, all the possibles of what could've happened mixed with reasons why she could've just up and left.  
_  
"What kind of life does she have when you're not around?"_

Good question...

I shook my head and got ready for bed. I was getting all worked up over _nothing_.

* * *

**A/N: **Sakura's missing! ;o  
Yeah I've got like nothing else to put here xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So it's like 1:05 in the morning and I have school tomorrow (today o.o) and I get up at 5:15 to catch my bus at 5:50. I should probably get some sleep soon... and I really need to pee XDD

**Downpour**_  
chapter 4_

_----  
_

I ran down the street. My feet pounded against the cement, and I couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was doing right now. Was he awake? Was he sleeping? He was home, of course. He never stayed out too late.

The good thing about my 'Master' was that he didn't ask questions. I'd be able to slip into the apartment I called home nice and easy without a word. I'd apologize and cook him a late dinner... Unless he already ate.

I stopped outside the apartment, looking up at the windows.

Black.

He was sleeping.

My heart twisted. He didn't care about me, he didn't care enough to leave a light on or stay up and wait. Sometimes I felt like I meant nothing to him.

Fingering the key in my pocket, I thought about that one more time.

He gave me clothes, a place to live, a roof and no complaints. I had never had so much in my life. Then again, how I had gotten hurt. Wouldn't you imagine him asking? Wouldn't you imagine him giving a damn?

Apparently not. He didn't bother to ask, and I guess maybe because he didn't plan on letting me stay. I know he didn't want me to stay because when I met him that very first time in his room he really had no intention of talking to me. And for the most part, he still didn't. Half of me was glad he didn't ask, I didn't want to explain or have to think of a lie that would cover what he wanted to hear. But he seemed like the kind of person that would read right through me. I wouldn't have a chance with those omniscient eyes of his.

Most of the time I felt intimidated by him.

He was tall, taller than me by almost a whole twelve inches. Not only that but he was rough and rude around the edges and on the inside, too. You could tell by looking into his eyes. They were black, darker than the night sky and didn't end. They reminded me of outer space. Cold, lifeless, empty and most of all, lonely. His voice was always void of emotion, and he was awkward at times, not knowing how to react to me. He was mean, callous... I already mentioned that...

I shook my head, brushing off all the thoughts and made my way into the apartment complex. I went in the elevator, wondering if anyone would be awake at this time of night.

It was almost midnight.

It was too late for a dinner, even a late one.

I sighed.

Sometimes I wished he'd show more sympathy and maybe a little bit of caring.

Wait, what about those times that he'd listen to me - even though he didn't respond. He took me out sometimes, he didn't avoid me in public that one time and he introduced me to his friends. I was even allowed to put my head on his shoulder.

I felt my mind spin a little. He was so confusing... Sasuke Uchiha really was a peice of work... and not to mention how he was an unbelievably piece of sexy eye candy. I couldn't get over his looks. He was gorgeous. Perfect, because I'm short of words. His eyes were mysterious and alluring, his hair was so soft and black, his voice was like gold velvet... whatever that sounded like. His body was slim and toned. Well toned. I caught a glimpse of his chest, a sight I would never forget.

Sasuke Uchiha looked like a marble statue of a god that had been carved from the hands of Michelangelo. So beautiful.

To be honest, his compassionless persona fit him. But I still couldn't figure him out.

I closed my eyes, wincing as the lock unbolted when I turned the key. Hopefully that didn't wake up my 'Master.'

I slid into the apartment and kicked my shoes off, pulling on the slippers he had gotten for me. I snuck through the house, groping around for something to hold onto. I almost tripped over the coffee table, caught myself, and ended up falling to the ground anyway.

"Damnit," I mumbled, getting back to my feet. I dusted off my cotton pants and found the open door to Sasuke's bedroom.

The lights from the city were faint at this distance, but they still gave me some sort of light through the rectangular window above Sasuke's bed. I pulled off my sweater, carefully opening the door to my little closet/bedroom and throwing it in. I pulled down my tank-top, turned around, and died of a heart attack.

"Sasuke-sama!" I yelped, seeing him laying in the bed, his eyes open. It was a frightening (but sexy) sight until you got used to it. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake, wait, I woke you up didn't I?! I'm so sorry!"

He moved up, the blankets falling to reveal his chiseled chest. My gaze staggered for a moment.

"Sakura," He sounded uncharacteristically tired, his hand reaching out.

"Sasu--"

His fingers closed around my wrist.

"Sasuke-sama?" I asked wearily.

He pulled me into the bed.

I yelped. "Sasuke-sama?! What are you doing?!"

He lay back down on his side, facing me. I stared into his half-lidded eyes, my heart jack-hammering in my chest. He was being strange, I was beginning to get worried.

My heart stumbled when he placed his hand on the side of my face, brushing my hair back.

I felt blankets over me, then felt the muscles of his arm when he wrapped one around me, pulling me close. His bare chest was warm against my even warmer cheek.

"Sleep," He murmured into my hair.

My heart jumped into my throat, blocking the passage of air. My face flared up.

He gave me a home, money and asked only in return I cook for him and keep the home tidy. He was hard-working and quiet, gave me my space.

Then again at the same time he was mean, rude, arrogant, apathetic, heartless, didn't seem to care about what I said... he was unreadable mainly because he was so unfeeling.

But I tripped and dropped something precious to me. Surely enough, he dismissed the thought of picking up my precious heart.

* * *

She was so warm and smelled like cherries, like cherry blossoms.

There was no way that was just a coincidence. She did that on purpose.

Quietly I pulled my arms away from her, watching as she snuggled into the blankets and pillows. Her peach lips pressed together before her hair fell into her face.

The corner of my lip twitched. I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, pausing to look at her face before getting up from the bed and grabbing clean clothes. I took a quick shower and left the house quietly, letting Sakura sleep. There was nothing wrong with stopping somewhere for a quick breakfast. Maybe even with Naruto.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

--

Karin frowned. "You've been leaving early for about two weeks now."

"So?" I snapped, putting the plans for the Yokohama airport down on her desk. "There."

She looked down. "That's not due till next Thursday."

"Is there something wrong with finishing it early?" I snarled, closing my briefcase.

Karin shook her head and reached out, placing a hand with manicured fingernails on my briefcase. "Sasuke-san," She purred. "If you go home early it's because you have time, right?" She walked around the table, unbuttoning a few of the top buttons to her shirt.

My chest knotted. Was she really that stupid?

The feeling changed when her hand pressed gently against my chest. "Hmm, Sasuke-san, you've been working hard, right?"

She was taller than Sakura, her lips almost reaching mine. They brushed against mine. My stomach turned. No one was around. No one was going to be around.

But she was Karin. The annoying, pathetic woman that worked outside my office door.

Her lips pressed against mine.

It had been a year, and I was feeling pretty fucking needy.

She pulled against me, her pink lips pressing against my wrist. Before I even thought about another option, I had her pinned between me and the wall.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch. He seemed a little different from usual, his face looked more relaxed? No, he didn't have any emotions on his face. I couldn't place what was just a bit different about him.

I lifted my head towards the door, hearing a shuffling sound. Naruto barged through the door and I turned, growing excited to see my favourite soccer player come into the house.

What he said, however, made my stomach flop to the ground... and it took my heart with it.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR SECRETARY?!" The sexy soccer star yelled.

Sasuke glared at him. "There's people around, dobe."

"BUT IT'S KARIN!!!" He was exasperated. "There's no way you'd be stupid enough!"

Sasuke was on his feet, moving closer to Naruto. "Keep your voice down. How the fuck did you find out?"

"She was bragging about it to my wife!!"

We both watched as Sasuke's anger was suddenly redirected elsewhere. His eyebrows pressed together before they separated again. He turned around, running a hand through his hair.

Naruto threw his hands into the air, freezing when his eyes landed on me. "Sakura-chan?" He whimpered.

I stood there.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

Naruto was at a loss for a moment. He had no words, nor did he know what to do. He scratched his chin then grabbed Sasuke, pulling the man into the bedroom, and shut the door.

Hastily, I put the plate on the counter and threw the dish towel over it.

He had sex with a girl he worked with?! How come this hurt me so much? It pained my heart and made my eyes sting. Would that mean he loved this girl?

No, Naruto didn't like the girl. That would mean Sasuke didn't like her, right? They seemed close enough to agree with each others views on people.

I tried to reassure myself, telling myself over and over that it was just a one-stand thing. Even if sex become a frequent thing between him and the girl, Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of guy that would fall for anyone. He was too much of a cold-hearted bastard. If it was in the office... it was strictly business.

Wait what the hell was I talking about? That made no sense. Sasuke didn't work at a whore house.

The door opened and I jumped, turning around to face the sink so I could dab my eyes with some water and hope they didn't get red. I hadn't been crying... but I didn't want it to look like I was going to.

I felt fingers on my shoulder, and I turned to see Naruto.

He smiled. "Come for a walk with me?"

His request surprised me. "Oh, sure, uh -" I turned to ask Sasuke if it was okay.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned. "He knows you're coming with me."

I nodded and dried my hands, following Naruto to the door.

--

Many times I had seen Naruto on t.v, and I've bumped into him a few times when I was out. Meeting the soccer star was such a huge deal for me. I had idolized him since his first game. One year ago during a huge soccer match of Japan versus Italy - when they were tied seven to seven - they asked this one kid to come off the bench during the last thirty seconds. No one knew who he was, but a kid with the brightest, yellowest hair was said to be too young to be on the team and was to be of no good. With the number '9' on his team uniform he amazed the crowd be weaving the ball with skilled, but novice, feet through the field.

And he scored a goal with only five seconds remaining, making Japan win.

After that his popularity soared. The next game he had made three goals for the team, and his name - 'Naruto Uzumaki' - was posted everywhere.

I read interview after interview, watched them, too. The kid was so bouncy, happy, out-going. I wanted to be more like him. I had so many questions... then when I finally met him, the only thing going through my head was 'breathe...breathe....breathe...' So seeing him like this was strange. His brow furrowed deeply in his forehead, mind pondering over something.

"Naruto-san?" I asked carefully.

He turned to me, his dazzling blue eyes suddenly bright. "Heh, listen I'm sorry about that before."

I smiled. "It's not a problem... I don't see why you're apologizing."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, you don't have a thing for teme?"

My cheeks were probably red. "Well, I dunno, I'm really grateful though! He's giving me so much."

The soccer player nodded. "Yep, yep."

"So," I began, hoping the red from my cheeks was gone. "Why did you ask me to come for a walk with you?"

He smiled. "Just thought you'd like to know that you're really something."

I blinked a few times, having no idea what he was talking about. "Uhh, what?"

"To Sasuke." He started to clarify. "Teme's got a soft spot for you. It's weird, he doesn't get attached to people. Well, he's not attached attached to you. Gah! I'm making no sense!"

He should make himself more clear... I think my heart is going to burst. "Huh?"

"Lemme try this again!" Naruto said, taking a deep breath. "When I pulled him into the room to yell at him more, he said that he didn't want me screaming about it like that in front of you. Which by the way, I'm really sorry about that, okay?"

My heart fell a little. "So, he doesn't trust me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I know teme enough, he doesn't want you to know because he doesn't know how you'd take it." He seemed to be hinting at something else there. "I dunno if that made sense, like anything else..."

My heart sputtered this time.

"He just... when it comes to you he seems to almost care." Naruto looked up at the sky when we stopped at an intersection. "Almost, it's weird. The only person he ever really cared about was me, 'cuz I'm his best friend." He grinned and gestured towards himself with his thumb. "I highly doubt Sasuke noticed it yet though, so keep your mouth shut! We never had this conversation about him caring! If he asks, say I needed a girls opinion for lingerie."

I missed the slip-up of his words.

"Eh! For my wife, Hina-chan, of course! Okay??"

It was hard to breathe, but I managed a smile.

"Do me a favour and keep taking care of him the way you are. You're doing a good job." He poked my cheek. "And don't cry over teme having sex with another girl. He fired Karin after wards. There's nothing between them."

I found my breath, sucking it in deeply, filling my lungs and then letting it out. The relief washed me. I'm sure at this point Naruto was positive I liked Sasuke more than just a room-mate. I knew by the smile on my face he knew.

Naruto grinned back at me. "This bus is gonna take me home."

I blinked and glanced over my shoulder, sure enough, seeing a city bus.

"Wait!" Something dawned on me. "He doesn't have a secretary anymore?!"

"No, why?" The bus stopped.

My eyes lit up. "I can find him someone."

Naruto raised a yellow eyebrow. "A friend of yours?"

I nodded.

"Good luck then," He said, ruffling my hair before stepping on the bus. "SEE YOU! SAKURA-CHAN!"

He was loud.

From the window I saw his blond head, and waved back, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at me.

This was my chance. I knew nothing about being an architect or even what they did exactly. But I knew someone who did. I turned around and ran down the street, a smile on my face.

I felt so high after thinking about Naruto's words. I could conquer the world right now if I had to.

* * *

A/N: You know what? I've always liked Sakura xD I mean I see why people usually hate her, but I really have no problem with her. Besides, I started watching Naruto because of her :D The guy I had a crush on in the beginning of 8th grade had a Naruto manga on his desk, and because I wanted to get a conversation going with him I asked why one of the two girls had pink hair XD He got really excited and ended up doing most of the talking about the "best show in the universe" XD Then that Saturday I was flicking through channels and BEHOLD! On t.v there was the girl with the pink hair in a forest with a pretty sexy guy with black spiked hair unconscious under a tree. XDD  
If I hadn't realized it was Sakura, I wouldn't of watched the show. So I gotta love her at least a little xP  
And besides, I don't think she's as annoying and as pathetic as people think. She's pretty badass now in the shippu anyway. x3

yay for ramblings of mine :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well its the 14th of Oct. I'm 17 today :( I'm not doing anything for my birthday so I figured I'd give you guys a present and put this up... Thank you to the people that review. The reviews make me happy x3

--

**Downpour**  
_chapter 5_

--

His skin was paler than mine and his hair was short. His face was a bit rounder as well. He did not look like me.

But Sakura insisted.

"Sasuke-sama, he does look like you." She poked the boy named Sai. "Naruto-san mentioned how you didn't have a secretary and I know Sai-kun is a hard worker. He can work for you."

The boy bowed. "Yes, if you wish to just hire me temporarily until you are able to find someone who is more capable than I am, then so be it."

I considered it. "Do you have a background in this field of study?"

The boy paused. "Yes, I do. In college I took a class that relates to this sort of thing. I am an artist as well."

Maybe Sakura was right.

"If you wish me to type up a resume I can do so. I can have it ready by noon tomorrow." His voice was clear and steady, easy to understand. His Japanese was flawless.

"Tomorrow at noon. Drop it off at my office."

Sakura's eyes lit up while Sai's eyes stayed dark. "Thank you so much, Uchiha-san."

"Yay! Sai-kun I'm happy for you!" She squealed, hugging her friend.

That action sparked up a strange reaction on my part. Confused, I stopped and glanced over, unsure of why I wanted to suddenly pull Sakura off Sai and then punch him.

He smiled awkwardly at her. "And thank you, for helping me in my search for a job."

She grinned at him. "Do you want a cup of tea or something before you go?"

"That would be nice." He said, finding his way to the small table.

"What kind of life does she have when you're not around?"

I blinked. That's right, where did she know this guy from? If she knew him well enough to know that he was capable of taking a job like this then they must've been close.

From my spot in the living room I watched the boy talk to her... awkwardly. He was a strange boy... I don't think I've seen boys his age walk around in belly-shirts, either.

"Sasuke-sama." Sakura called over her shoulder. "Do you want tea, too?"

Instead of giving an answer I walked over, and Sakura took that as a 'yes.' Her smile flashed over her face for a second before she turned back to the cabinets, finding the tea cups. She quietly poured the tea into the three cups, handing one to me, and one to the boy I was silently inspecting.

--

"How do you know that boy?" I asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Just from around."

That wasn't the kind of answer I was anticipating. I glared at her, watching as she shrunk beneath my gaze.

"It's nothing important, we just know each other. I almost when out with him."

Another answer I didn't like. "Why didn't you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's too, I dunno. Strange, are we really talking about me? What about you? Ever had a girlfriend?"

"No,"

She blinked. "W-what? Really? No way! I don't believe you."

"Is that hard to believe?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

I smirked. "Why?"

The two of us were in my room, relaxing. Sakura was comfortable on my bed with a book while I worked on a design, but the conversation we were getting into was a bit more interesting than the lines and numbers on the grid paper. I turned, giving her my full attention while her face reddened and her tongue stumbled over her words.

"Well I mean, you're successful, and popular. I'm sure even in school you had to of gotten high marks. And you know, it's not like you're ugly."

She was amusing. "Aa?"

"Yeah! You're... uh," She inhaled and seemed to have a mental lasp. "Well I mean, you've got nice skin!" She spoke quickly. "Your skin is nice, and your hair, see, it's... uh, p-pretty."

I lifted myself from the chair. Sometimes it was okay to fool around.

She blinked again. "A-and, uhh... Sasuke-sama?" Her voice became weak.

Now standing besides the bed I lowered myself, placing my hands on the navy comforter that covered the bed. The closer I got to her, the redder her face got. Even I wasn't sure what I was doing, this wasn't like me.

"Sakura,"

She seemed to choke. "Y-yes?"

"What are you getting at with this?" I breathed, moving closer and closer to her face.

Sakura squeaked and moved back, only giving me room to kneel on the bed. Her breathing got louder and her eyes widened. I watched her lower lip quiver as if trying to get words out. But no sound came out now that I was almost fully on top of her laying form.

"Sasuke-sama, w-what are y-you d-doing?"

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against hers. She smelled so sweet, her skin was cool against mine... it was getting intoxicating.

She let out a shaky breath, staring into my eyes when I opened mine finally. What I had never planned to turn into any would end up being something if she didn't back down. As soon as I titled my head slightly she tensed even more. Her lips looked soft and inviting... and I felt that I couldn't resist.

I grunted, feeling something hit me in the side of the head.

Back on earth, I watched Sakura scramble from underneath me and dive into the closet we called her bedroom, then slam the door.

A smirk pulled at my lips.

She was funny.

"Sakura," I said, getting off the bed.

"NO!!" She screamed from the other side of the door..

"Sakura come here," I said, tapping lightly against the wood that separated us.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING ANY IDEAS!!"

A strange feeling pulled at my lips. "I don't have any ideas."

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT RIGHT THEN?!"

"What was what, Sakura?" I felt like laughing. Laughing.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT!"

That did it. I felt the pressure rise in my chest. It hurt to just chuckle a bit like I did. I didn't let myself do more than just that. This girl was strange, in a matter of two months she showed me I still knew how to smile and I still knew how to laugh... even though the both of them hurt I hadn't done either in such a long time.

I gently tapped on the door again. "Why don't you come out here and make me food?"

There was a pause and a shuffle, then the door opened. But I didn't see her, instead I felt another pillow in my face. Then heard her running from the room.

I allowed the pillow to fall to the floor and followed her out of the bedroom, seeing her pacing in the kitchen with an arsenol of pillows on the counter.

"Sakura," I frowned.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled.

"You're mad." I said.

She shook her head and pointed at me. "I'm not mad, just... I don't want you thinking... uh," She paused,

"Thinking?" I waited for her to finish.

"Ah, uhm," She mumbled, dropping her hand to her side, turning red again. "Thinking..."

I waited patiently.

"I don't want you thinking... with... oh, uh. Your... place..."

She noticed the smirk that my lips formed. "Aa?"

"SHUT-UP!" She grabbed a pillow she had and threw it at me.

--

"Get up!"

Sakura's voice submerged me from my sleep.

"I said get up!"

I grunted and rolled over, opening my eyes. "What?"

Sakura stared at me, hands on her hips, lips pouted unhappily. "Get up."

"Say it again." I dared her.

For a moment she was silent, looking down at me, her face relaxed. Uneasily she began speaking. "I said... get up."

She wasn't fast enough.

As soon as I moved, she tried to, screaming like a banshee... But I managed to grab her wrist having to move much from the bed. I yanked her back, grimacing when she decided to scream more. In seconds she was underneath me, my hand closed over her mouth. Her face warmed as it grew red beneath my palm, her broccoli-colored eyes as wide as they had been the night before.

I looked down at her, feeling half of my lip curl up into what could be considered half a smile. She was cute, and while I was on top of her she seemed smaller than usual, her frame fragile suddenly.

Time seemed to slow for my thoughts. I wanted her to be here, I didn't want her to leave. If she did my home would be quiet again... empty.

She squeaked.

This wasn't the time to be thinking about this. I looked up at the clock.

6:54.

"Why so early in the morning?" I asked. Today was Saturday, no work, there was no need for me to get up before noon.

She waited for me to remove my hand.

"If I take my hand off you, will you be quiet?"

She nodded.

Slowly I removed my hand, waiting for her to explain herself. Instead she stayed quiet, swallowed... and lowered her eyes. "Why do you sleep in boxers only?"

"It's comfortable." I said, pinning her to the bed. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Her peach lips opened, letting the words out. "Because,"

"Any real reason?"

She looked away, her eyes darting to other spots in the room before they landed on my face again. She shook her head, waiting to see what I'd do.

I nodded slowly and got off her to lay besides her. When she tried to run for the living room I grabbed her, pulling her back into bed with me. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness while I wrapped both my arms around her. She was warm and not soft. Too bony.

"You need more meat on your bones." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"O-oh,"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stretched my arms into the air, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was nice to be outside on such a day where the weather was nice like today, especially since Sasuke was at work today. I cleaned the house in a rush and left to go for a walk. I think that he and I should take walks together. They're nice and relaxing. Especially ones at night, when it's nice and cool out.

I looked at my long-sleeved shirt. Well, it was getting cold out now, so maybe walks before dinner? We ate dinner pretty late.

Inhaling deeply I looked at the new flats Sasuke had gotten for me. That was three pairs of shoes I owed him, and a small wardrobe. To think... I'd probably never be able to pay him back, either. Everyday around the house I did chores and took care of things while he was away. I kept him company, and I knew that he liked me being there with him. At first he was grouchy towards me, he didn't talk. Getting him to even say "yes" or "no" was a near-impossible task in itself.

I never knew someone could be so socially inept.

But Sasuke Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha. I couldn't do anything about it. I just wished he'd open up to me a little bit. But making a steady progress was good for both of us. Sometimes I wondered how he acted when he was around Naruto. I'm sure better, but how better?

Sasuke sort of treats me like a dog, if you think about it.

Actually scratch that. Dogs can't cook or clean.

"Hmm," I mused to myself.

"Aww, is billboard brow using her brain to actually think?"

My good mood snapped like a twig under a heavy mans foot. "Ino-pig," I snarled.

"So where have you been hiding out, hmm?" She asked, inspecting her baby blue fingernails. "Look! I got myself a manicure!" She shoved her hand in my face.

I slapped it away. "I've been hiding away in a mansion with a handsome prince."

More or less the truth...

Ino laughed, her voice like chimes. "Oh please, billboard! Are you really that stupid?"

My teeth grinded together. "No, but I know you are."

Her eyes, the same color as the turquoise necklace I once had, glared pointedly at me. "Watch your mouth, Sakura."

"Hah, your threats are so void." I snapped back, sticking my tongue out at her.

She snarled at me, her plump pink lips forming a scowl**.**

**-  
Sasuke's POV  
-**

This part of town was farther from home than I would've liked. I should've already been home half hour ago if that pointless meeting didn't have to take place somewhere other than my office.

My steps were quiet as I turned onto a cobblestone pathway.

"Hah, your threats are so void."

Sakura? I looked over, seeing her and some other girl sitting on a bench in front of a karate studio, the back of the bench facing the rest of the walkway.

The blond haired girl looked unhappy. "Excuse you, billboard. You can't talk to me like that. I have everything while you have nothing."

Sakura's tone was sharp, a tone I didn't know she was capable of using. "Ino-pig you're pathetic! Everything you have is materialistic. Why would I want such pointless things?"

"To say you have them. Do you have a car?" The other girl bragged.

She pissed me off already.

"Do I need one when I can walk everywhere or take the bus?" Sakura replied evenly.

I blinked. This couldn't be Sakura...

The other girl looked angry. "You're so pathetic, billboard brow."

"Money doesn't buy happiness."

"But it does buy cars and manicures. It also buys nice clothes. Which by the way, where did you find money to buy yours? I thought you didn't have a place or a job." She girl pinched Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned, her green eyes angry. "You filthy pig, shut-up."

**-  
Sakura's POV**  
-

My anger boiled. I wanted to punch her.

"You filthy pig, shut-up." I hissed, daring her to say more.

"Oh please, make me."

Wrong words. I curled my hands into a fist and --

"Sakura?"

My eyes widened. No, no, he couldn't of seen me like this.

I dropped the act at once, almost hearing it hit the ground. "Sasuke-sama!" I cried cheerfully, waving.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ino's jaw drop. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, my secret weapon against her. I knew Ino would look at Sasuke and want to ravage him. Hell I sort of wanted to, but at the same time, last night when he tried to kiss me... I freaked out. I panicked, the last thing I wanted to become was his toy.

"Sakura," He barely spared a glance at Ino. "Are you coming home?"

I nodded, shooting a look in Ino's direction. She made a face at me.

"Gotta go, the prince is calling." I smirked at her, running up to Sasuke. I smiled at him, taking his hand, praying that at a time like this he wouldn't object. Instead he tangled his fingers with mine, and I felt my face heat up.

We both fell silent as we walked down the street together, hand-in-hand, leaving that stupid pig behind to wallow over the fact that she didn't have a man like Sasuke in her life.

"Who was that?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, knowing this was coming. "No one."

"Sakura, I mean - "

"No, I know." I cut him off as politely as I could. "To me, she's a no one. I don't like talking about her."

His grip tightened around my hand. "Okay,"

I looked up at Sasuke, his voice softer than I had ever heard it. He tore his gaze away from me, looking forward down the street. I couldn't help but smile at him before looking forward as well. At the end of the street I spotted a couple and their dog, walking, holding hands.

"Sasuke-sama," I began.

"Hm?"

I felt a tingling feeling in my chest, knowing he was actually interested in what I say. It took me months to get to this point - so with a big grin on my face I said; "Let's get a dog?"

An unhappy sigh.

A disgruntled look.

A hesitant; "What kind of dog?"

My heart jumped.

* * *

**A/N:** TAKINGUPBLANKSPACE. I've got nothing to put here XD...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright so it was said in one of the reviews that the last chapter was a little confusing, and when I went back and look at it... it was XD so I went back and replaced the chapter with one that's a little less confusing. It's the same thing it just says when there's a change of POV :) So if you want, you can go back and look at it.  
And to all those people who are like "It's so weird that Sasuke doesn't ask anything about her!" keep your pants on XD that's coming... and there's 9 chapters total, including epilogue :D

**Downpour**  
_chapter 6_

There was a little puppy curled in Sakura's lap. A little dog, lots of fur. Looks like trouble to keep brushed and groomed. It's a puppy, three months old, a purebred Cocker Spaniel.

If this thing stains my house...

"Sasuke-sama!! It's soooo cute!" Sakura squealed, making kissy faces at the dog. "Ahhh! You're so cute, so cute!!!" Sakura hugged the puppy.

I 'tched.' She was too excited over the ball of fur.

"We should name her Sasuke Junior." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Cuz her fur is black! Like your hair." She kissed the black creature on the head, playing with one of it's floppy ears. "But that would be a guy's name, right? Oh! How do you say black in french?"

"Noir."

"Hmmm... nah." Sakura scratched the dog's head. "How do you say... rain?"

"Pluie."

"Ah, no. What about... " She mused, I sighed. Was this really that difficult? Name the thing 'Momo' or something and let it go.

"Maybe we should just give her an American name?"

About time. "I don't care."

"Let's name her after a singer!" Sakura squealed, holding the puppy in the air in front of her. "Oh! Let's name her after that singer, Avril!"

"Avril Lavigne?"

"Yeah! I love her! But it doesn't seem to fit her..."

". . ."

"OH! I got it! Colette! Isn't that pretty?!"

I had no opinion on the matter.

"Do you want to name her something else?"

I didn't want to go through this again. "No,"

"So Colette is okay?"

"Yes."

A large grin spread over Sakura's face.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, leaving to go to the bathroom and take a shower after the hectic day. Three days ago Sakura had asked for a dog, and I had somehow given in. It pissed me off the way I became so lenient with her, the way I wanted to see her smile and see her happy. If she frowned, I did, too. If she smiled, I felt a strange sense of warmth.

Naruto would get a kick out of this as soon as he found out.

It was well past ten p.m right now, almost eleven. Sakura had woken me up early so we could go to this place she had found in Kofu.

After spending a whole day driving I found out Sakura had never been in a car. A bus, yes, but not a car.

This raised up more questions about her. How could she of gotten from Sapporo to Yokohama? There were so many questions I suddenly wished to ask, but for some reason I didn't, so for the rest of the day I was silent while I thought of reasons she could be here. She never bothered talking about herself, and when the subject was moved to her, she'd change it to me.

Sakura knew more about me than I knew her. Even her surname was a mystery, which brought about another question. Why hadn't I asked her this? Still in thought I wrapped a towel around my waist, stepping front the bathroom only to stare down into another pair of black eyes. But these were young, playful and youthful.

Colette yipped happily, wagging her stud tail.

Sadly enough, I was having an awkward moment with a two-month old puppy.

I glanced around in search of Sakura, wondering where she could've hid herself in the small apartment and wondering even more so on the fact that the fleabag was in the living room. Alone.

Slowly she stopped wagging her tail. But she still sat on the floor, huge curly black ears weighing her head down. I sighed and knelt down to pick Colette up, feeling a wet sandpaper against my face.

"No kisses," I hissed as though it would understand me.

Its dull nails pressed against my bare chest, the tail wagging again happily. Her eyes were bright and ears up. It sort of reminded me of Sakura. It got happy at the smallest things.

What would Sakura do if I picked her up in my arms?

I shook the thought away and turned, seeing a head of pink hair hidden behind a digital camera.

"Sakura...?"

She grinned at me, lowering the camera. "This is such a cute picture. The almighty Uchiha holding a little puppy! You two look so cute right now!"

My eyes narrowed and she silenced. "Delete it."

Her jaw tightened. "No!"

"Sakura, I'm - "

"My master? Too bad. This is a cute picture."

"Sakura."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know that. Dog's don't take pictures."

She blinked. "No."

"Sakura."

"I said no! Please! It's just one picture! I won't take another one, I promise!"

The puppy, still in my arms, seemed amused at the scene before it's eyes. It glanced from me to Sakura, its' tail still wagging. But it grew excited when Sakura reached for it, taking it from me.

The dog was about the size of my hands.

Carefully, she took one step. Wearily she watched me, anticipating every movement, every once in a while glancing down at my towel. But right now I didn't bother with that. I launched myself at her.

"NO! PLEASE I WANT TO KEEP IT!" She placed the puppy on the couch - I didn't approve but I wasn't going to say anything about it now - and ran, clutching the camera. She ran around the coffee table, for some reason thinking the kitchen would save her.

"Sakura, really." I said, holding out my hand for the camera. There was no way out, she was trapped at this point.

Stubbornly she shook her head, hiding the camera behind her back.

I stepped closer to her, putting my hands on the counter behind her. Only inches separated us, but right now my only concern was getting the camera from her hands.

She pouted her lips, seeming determined even though she was caged. There was no where she could go.

Gradually I forgot the camera, my mind etching the scene of her face before me. The soft contours of her face, her big green eyes, the small button nose and inviting lips. What had been aggravation before faded, my body relaxed.

Sakura tensed.

I remembered what happened a few nights ago, the incident with the pillows. Still I leaned forward, wanting a kiss from her.

Sakura closed her eyes.

I paused, titling my head up a bit instead to press my lips against her forehead. If she didn't want a kiss, I wasn't going to force one on her... even though if I ever wanted to kiss her this badly again, to the point where I felt my heart beat faster, I'd probably end up just doing it. I was not a patient person.

Sakura relaxed, feeling my lips against her forehead. She blushed lightly when I gently kissed her cheek.

She liked me, I knew it. I could tell by the way she looked at me, the way she wanted to always be with me. I'd watch as she grew excited when Naruto came for visits. But when she saw me she seemed to be filled with joy, how she clung to my every word.

"Bed," I instructed, leaning over to pick her up off the floor.

The color on her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. A shade that reminded me of my favourite fruit - tomatoes.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked, carrying her across the room.

She nodded, her finger curled over her lips.

My lips twitched, she made me want to smile. I sort of hated that about her. The things she made me want to do, which didn't only include laughing or smiling. I felt like I'd be able to wait for her, for anything. Even though I was never one to sleep around with girls, if one I wanted to get with couldn't put out, she was as useless as a beached whale.

Sakura squealed when I dropped her on my bed, her eyes adverting from me to something else. I knew what it was as soon as I heard the light 'clack, clack, clack' of the puppy's nails against the hardwood flooring.

The mongrel settled at my feet, looking happily at me.

Sakura giggled. "Can she sleep on the bed?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"She hasn't been to the vet yet."

"Ooh," Sakura was okay with the answer. "Wanna get her the pillow from my bed then and put it on the floor for her? Please?"

I sighed, but obliged, and the black fur-ball got comfortable on the pillow before I was even able to fix it. From my bed Sakura giggled, but she stopped when I curled my fingers around the hem of my towel. As soon as she looked away I figured it would be a better idea to pull a pair of boxers underneath the towel before letting it hit the ground.

Sakura was staring at the covers, her legs crossed, fingers playing with a loose string.

I crawled into bed besides her, Sakura smiling a bit and laying down, fixing herself under the covers. She snuggled into my chest, making me smile while I wrapped my around her thin frame.

She didn't need the bed in her room anymore. We were comfortable enough in the same bed, and I'm not entirely sure how this whole thing started.

* * *

**A/N:** There's a little bit of a story behind Colette... XD My first dog, Scooby, was a Cocker Spaniel. He died a few years ago, and I still miss the little stinkball XD He always smelled kinda bad, but it's okay because everyone loved him. My dog now, Raven, is a black golden retriever. No lie! XD We have no idea who her father is, but she's just as big as me, and I'm 5'9. So Colette is like a mix of my two dogs =) A cocker spaniel like Scooby, and black like Raven :)  
And uuuh... was the name good enough? ;o I dunno where I got it from..

_I sighed. Was this really that difficult? Name the thing 'Momo' or something and let it go._ Anyone watch Kimi wa Petto? :D Momo was the dog (and Jun Matsumotos XD) name in that show :P

_...As useless as a beached whale._ I have to give my friend, Mike, credit to that XD he said that about his ex-girlfriend and I love him for it. His ex-girlfriend was a super fuckin annoying bitch-whore and I hate her :)

Hate this chapter. I couldn't add any more cuz then the next chapter just wouldn't make sense. WARNING: Next chapter... super short.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** One more chapter after this (then an epilogue) ;o either I'll post it later tonight (if I don't pass out form lack of sleep lol) or tomorrow as soon as I get home from school. This chapter is really short D; makes me sad. but oh well :)

**Downpour  
**_chapter 7_

_-_

I groaned, feeling paws against my legs, Sakura's soft hair against my chest, and then there was a;

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura woke up first, jolting into a sitting position. She stared at the blonde man standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and face turning red. I rolled my eyes and lifted my head.

"Naruto, get out."

"You two sleep in the same bed?! That's so cute!" He grinned.

"I'll confiscate the key I gave you." I snarled.

"Psh, I made a copy of it."

I stared at him, Sakura looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Get the fleabag off the bed." I said.

"Wait, there's a puppy, too?" Naruto sounded confused. But he got excited when he saw the puppy. "Oh it's cute! Teme I thought you hated dogs! Or... just animals."

Sakura slowly got out of bed, picking the dog up and scuffling from the room to avoid Naruto's cocky grin and gaze. Then once alone in the room, Naruto shut the door and jumped on my bed, laying on his stomach. I stared at him, blinking lazily, waiting for him to say something about what he had just seen.

"Sooo... you got a dog?"

That wasn't something I expected him to say. "Yeah, Sakura wanted one."

"You just said yes?"

"Sure,"

"Don't you hate animals?"

I shrugged.

Naruto smirked. "So why was Sakura-chan in your bed?"

"Because."

"Do you like her yet?"

"Not the way you're thinking."

"Oh," He paused. "Wait, what are you wearing??"

"Boxers."

"NO WAY!"

He yanked the blankets off me, so I attacked him. Naruto laughed, gently nudging my side with his knee. "You know..." He was pinned underneath me, his head almost off the foot of the bed.

"What do I know?"

"I don't think Hina-chan would like it if I was in this position with you."

"Aa, we're not doing anything."

Naruto laughed. "Hey, have you pinned Sakura-chan like this?"

I sighed. "How come whenever you ask about me and her, it's a question about sex?"

He smiled. "Maybe because of how you went primal animal on Karin. And sometimes when you look at her you've got a crazed-sex man look in your eyes."

My eye twitched, and I didn't want to think about that right now. It was a mistake... somewhat. I didn't have any diseases from her, and I will admit, I'd love to do that with Sakura... But right now I didn't feel like saying it, so I shoved my hand in Naruto's face, smirking when he made an 'oof' noise. For a second he did nothing, waiting for me to move my hand, and when I didn't he slapped my wrist. Quickly I jerked my hand away, feeling the sting and seeing the red.

"Dobe," I mumbled, still not moving off of him.

Suddenly he patted my stomach. "Have you lost weight?"

"Probably."

"Sakura-chan not feeding you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead the door swung open.

"Sasuke -"

Sakura stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

Silence.

A_ very_ awkward silence.

I saw many expressions pass over Sakura's face. Confusion, uncertainty, more confusion, an apologetic look... then the door closed.

---------------

She looked so cute in the pleated skirt and sweater I bought for her. Pink hair had been pulled into two, loose messy braids. She licked the ice cream absently, humming a tune to herself. Just looking at her made me comfortable. Even if Colette was here, too. The puppy was curious, sniffing everything it could reach. Sakura looked down at the puppy a few times, then at me.

"Sasuke-sama?" She asked after looking at me.

"Hm?"

"From now on, how about you call me when you're getting out of work? I like this, walking home, the three of us." She said cheerfully, biting into the waffle cone.

"Okay," I agreed, liking it myself. Despite the hectic fury of everything around us, we seemed like we were in our own little peaceful bubble.

"Sakura," I began. "This morning... "

She laughed. "Naruto-san already explained what happened. You act really different around him."

I sighed and looked ahead, wondering what Naruto said to her after I had left. After a moment though I let it go and waited for Sakura to throw her napkins out. She walked up besides me, curling her free hand with mine. Neither of us really said anything. We were fine with the silence.

Until the outside world burst our bubble.

Sakura shoved Colette's leash in my hand just as quickly as she let go.

Before I was able to comprehend what was going on, the girl at my side was running in a different direction of where we were supposed to be going. The howl of sirens and a couple of police officers running tipped me off on the reason for Sakura's bolt.

The police were after her.

For what, I had no idea.

_"What kind of life does she have when you're not around?"_

* * *

**A/N:** .... SAKURAAAA! T.T  
This chapter was so short.... :( and that part with Sasuke and Naruto... it took all of my willpower to not turn it into a heavy makeout scene. I love SasuNaru soooooooooo much XDDD They're my favorite couple... ever, from any anime :D:D

One more chapter :) (then the epilogue) lol


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** OMGIDIDN'TUPDATEYESTERDAYI'MSORRY! This is 10 pages though! :D (unless word lied to me T.T)  
I think it's pretty amusing how most of you guys don't like SasuNaru... xD

**Downpour  
**_chapter 8  
Finale._

She didn't come home that night.

The night after that, the house was empty.

Two days later I took a day off and stayed home, in the place she didn't return to.

Naruto visited a week later, offering me support and dinner.

There was a hole in the house, a sudden missing piece to my life. Colette felt it, too. When I was home she'd be at my feet, whimpering softly every once in a while. The dishes piled up after two weeks. My appetite left just as Sakura did. Soon enough I had a good pile of laundry that wasn't going to be taken care of by Sakura at any point soon. My routine became a circle of get up, work, sleep. I barely ate, barely did chores. I walked Colette when Sakura didn't - which was every single time.

I had considered giving her away, but I couldn't do that. She had become my companion. A little furry and small, but still.

After three weeks Naruto lent his services.

"So..." He said over the clatter of the dishes he was washing. "No word from Sakura-chan?"

"No,"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. I was sitting on the couch, petting Colette. "I thought she wasn't allowed on the couch."

"It doesn't really matter." I wondered if there was an obvious tone of hopelessness in my voice, which was followed by a sigh and the absence of running water from the faucet. Naruto made his way across the kitchen and sat besides me. I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun." He said softly after a long moment. "You've never been so... miserable."

I wasn't miserable. I was numb. I felt nothing. I felt short of breath, felt a tight band around my head. My limbs were lighter than usual and I couldn't remember getting up in the mornings. I couldn't remember what Sai had told me what was due in three days.

I was still somehow numb.

Naruto nudged me softly. "You love her, neh?"

"No,"

He blinked. "Sasuke-kun... denial, it isn't just a river in Africa!" He laughed. I barely heard it. "Neh?! Funny, wasn't that?! FOR GOD'S SAKE LOOK AT ME!"

I was suddenly staring into his blue eyes.

And then he slapped me.

That snapped most of my senses back. I jumped, pulling away slowly after seconds. My mind spun for a second and I found words. "What the hell was that for?"

But I didn't sound angry.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto was screaming, my head in his hands. "Did I finally get your attention?! Good!" He noticed I was aware of what he was saying and doing now. "What is it like without Sakura-chan? What's this house like?"

Empty. Lonely. Dark.

"Nothing."

"Exactly! You know, before Sakura-chan came here you were fine! You were cocky! But you were so fuckin' lonely! Even though you didn't notice it, you actually got really relieved when I stopped by, or when we made plans for lunch or something! Then Sakura-chan came into the picture and you loosened up a bit, you didn't mind coming home because there was someone here! Tell me, how did it feel to come in and see her happy face?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Then how about when she wasn't here? You got nervous, didn't you?! She slept in the same bed as you! You've never been so close to a woman, never been attracted to one and not care if she didn't put out. Remember how you were in college? You didn't sleep around, but if that one girl out of like fifty caught your eye, you'd lock in on her. Sakura-chan definitely caught your eye. She caught both of them."

He poked my nose.

"Stop sulking and say this with me. I. Love. Sakura-chan."

Words didn't form. My mind was going over what Naruto had just said, the truthfullness of all but the last three words slapping me harder in the face than Naruto probably could've done physically. The intensity of his blue eyes and the scowl on his face made me believe it for a second. Made me believe that I might've actually loved the girl that had lived with me.

Naruto seemed annoyed. "I thought you were smarter than me."

* * *

"Sasuke-san." The boy that worked as my secretary walked into the room. When I looked up I saw two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He didn't bother to knock, and the void expression on his face didn't hint of anything more than it usually didn't. He placed one of the coffee cups in front of me and pulled out two bagels from the brown paper bag. He put one next to my coffee, and the other one next to his. He sat down in the chair across my desk, and asked to speak with me.

At this point I felt like there wasn't much of a choice. "Yes?"

The coffee was just the way I liked it. He noted this.

"Sakura-san told me the kind of coffee you liked."

"Aa," Was my short reply.

Sai cut straight to the point. "Sakura-san's been missing for two months now. Since her departure I have noticed that there is a little bit of sloppy-ness in your work. It is still as good as ever, but I do not see the hard work you put in only two months ago. Since Sakura-san's disappearance has done so much to you, I'm going to tell you what she did not."

I placed the cup down and looked at him, interested in what he had to say.

"Sakura-san loves you."

That hurt more than it should've.

"To her, you were everything. Whenever she spoke about something, it was your name that she'd say repeatedly. She always related things back to you as well, saying if you would like the object, or whatever it may have been, or if you would not of liked it."

All of this was hard to comprehend.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno?" I echoed.

"Yes, her family name."

It was my first time hearing it, and not hearing it from Sakura made it a little painful to hear while in the back of my mind I wondered why I had never asked her this before. When given the short pause Sai provided to me, I might've been able to tell you a response to the issue, and it was probably because Sakura was just there. She was the 'maid' that I never thought would go away. Her name at the time, never seemed important. What good would it do me if I knew it? I had thought nothing, and when the question would pass through my mind I'd shrug it off.  
It never seemed to matter.

"Sakura Haruno-san grew up in Sapporo." Sai began again. "Her father had a dojo, a karate dojo. Even though it does not look it, Sakura-san is a black belt in martial arts, judo, and tae-kwon-do. Her father, Raito-san, was a very strict man. He was never happy with having a daughter, he wanted a son, but Sakura's mother, Hana-san, was some how incapable of bearing any more children after Sakura-san. Raito-san trained and raised Sakura-san as though she was a boy. She exceeded in school as top of her class beginning in only kindergarten. She reached her third year of high school and dropped out. Even though she dropped out in the middle of that third year, she still managed to be listed as one of the top ten students during the graduation of that third year."

I blinked, taking everything in like a sponge.

"Even I am not entirely sure to why Sakura-san dropped out of high school. She had a true future, she had been offered the opportunity to skip a whole grade on two different occasions, but declined both times. In school she was very quiet, reserved. She never spoke unless it was to answer a question. Sakura-san did not have much of a life, around school, homework and the hours of training she did nothing more. That would lead me to believe that she most likely had a break down and that compelled her to drop out." Sai paused. "That night her father found out."

I could only imagine where that was going.

"Without questions he disowned her. Sakura-san, for the past year and a half, has not had a single place to live. She is very skilled in the ways of the street, she knows how to steal. Her hand is very quick. She keeps walking until she finds the place she believes she truly belongs in. I have come to the conclusion that your house was that place."

My throat was dry, but I couldn't remember the cup of coffee that was sitting besides the forgotten bagel.

"I could take a few guesses to why the police would be after her, but I can not give you a sure answer. I can not understand why it had taken them such a long time to find her, she has been here in Yokohama for a good amount of time. Longer than anywhere else she has been. Sasuke-san, you have done so much for her. I wish that all you would do right now is take a few days off instead of just one, and during that break I ask that you go for a long walk around. To search for her." Sai finished, picking up his uneaten bagel and untouched coffee. He got to his feet and bowed.

Before he left the room I finally asked one question.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

He didn't turn to look at me.

"I told you all this because it is obvious you have yet to realize the importance she serves in your life." He opened the office door. "Sakura-san has been through so much during her life, and has many astounding stories as long as many mysteries. But life for her has been difficult. You made it so much better. She loves you. She truly, truly does. Everyone is just waiting for your stubborn ass to come around."

Sai left, leaving me feeling so many things at once I could only be surprised over the fact that he called me an ass.

* * *

The girl with the long blond hair was in the same place I had seen her last.

"Oh! You're Sasuke-kun, right?" She smiled. I remember Sakura hating her. "Sakura-chan talks a lot about you!"

"Have you seen her?"

The girl paused, thinking about it. "No, I haven't. She was here about a week ago though. Or so TenTen said."

There was a sudden whiplash of hope. "Do you know where she went?"

"I haven't talked to her since." Ino shrugged. "Why are you looking for her? Oh my God, you don't know about her, do you?"

My brows furrowed. This girl was infuriating.

"Well, well. Sasuke?"

I blinked, turning to see my old sensei, glad for the distraction from the girl with the blue eyes.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" The girl sounded happy. "Sasuke-kun here is looking for Sakura-chan! Do you know where she went?"

The man with the gray hair looked at the girl. "Ino, since when do you address Sakura so nicely?"

She made a deflated "oh," sound.

"Sasuke, why don't you come into my office?" Kakashi said, turning his attention back to me. He smiled, though it was hidden behind the mask, and walked past me into an old karate dojo. He led me to a back room around a group of toddlers doing basic forms. In a small and not very tidy room, he motioned for me to sit on a chair.

"Coffee?" He asked. I declined.

"It's funny to see you again." Kakashi commented. "I think you've gotten taller from the last time I saw you."

"That was four years ago." I recalled. "How did you even remember me?"

The sensei chuckled. "You were my best student from that whole group, and one student that I've had the longest. Besides, I couldn't forget your pretty face."

I stared at him before quickly changing to the topic I wanted to talk about. "Did Sakura come here?"

He nodded. "She was here a week ago. She's running from the cops, but doesn't want to leave the city, or go too far anyway. Do you know why she's wanted?"

I shook my head.

"You were the one that found her in the alley, right?" He asked.

I nodded this time.

"Did she tell you why she was in that condition?"

I shook my head again.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Sakura... do you know some of her story?"

"About her father, yes. Sai informed me a bit."

"Oh! Sai! How is he doing?"

My eyes narrowed. "You can meet with him after you tell me what happened to Sakura."

Kakashi chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm going to tell you a sad story about a girl with pink hair." He leaned forward on his desk. "This girl, her name was Sakura Haruno. After she was kicked from her house she traveled from town to city, all around. The only problem with her story is that she learned to steal... but she was alone. Do you know how easy of a target she is for gangs?"

I pressed my lips together.

"Sakura got involved in a fight between two gangs. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were small gangs, little gang-wannabe's in Tokyo. Accidentally she killed one of the gang members on one of the teams."

_What?_

"I don't know the details of what happened, but the she was found here in Yokohama, a few gang members came after her, then a few more. Her karate skills failed once she was hit with something to the head." Kakashi said. "They beat her, and you found her."

I stared at him. My mind stopped.

"She killed someone?"

Kakashi nodded. "Because they were a small gang, like I said, they probably couldn't get themselves to go through all the way with killing her. They left her. She was lucky enough for you to find her, even though I can't imagine you doing something so nice for anyone."

I shifted in my seat. "How do you know so much about her?"

My old sensei sighed and clasped his fingers. "I've known Sakura since her elementary school years. I moved here eight years ago and kept in touch with the Haruno family. When Sakura ran away, I didn't hear for her until a few months ago when she showed up here. She trusts me, and I haven't told her parent she's here."

"Why not?"

"They don't care." Kakashi sighed.

--

Colette had her nose glued to the ground. She was bigger now, a lot bigger since Sakura left. I couldn't help but think about the girl, because what could she have done in the past two and half months? Especially since -

The snow began to fall.

- It was getting cold.

Colette, having never seen snow before, tried snapping at the white lint-sized balls that fell from the sky. After a few minutes of jumping around she gave up, not understanding the difference between them dissolving in her mouth and her not being able to catch it. She was having fun though, sniffing at the white flakes that stuck to the ground. I had to tug on the leash a bit to get her moving alongside me.

The walk through Yokohama was slow.

Even though she was on my mind a lot, I was beginning to get used to the life that didn't have her in it. I had taken that week off to search for her, as Sai had suggested, but it only came up as nothing. Naruto had offered calling the police for me, but what good was that when she had run from the cops in the first place?

I realized just how cold it was outside when I stepped into the apartment complex, feeling the warmth hit against me. Colette felt it, too, because she bounded ahead of me towards the elevator.

On the third floor I opened my door and looked into the darkness.

It seems as though I wasn't as accustomed to my Sakura-less life as I thought. The tinge of longing in my chest told me so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! It's raining!"

I felt the freezing rain against my forehead seconds after Naruto stated the obvious. He pulled out an umbrella, gloated about having one, and stood next to me so we both would be blocked from the rain.

"Naruto," I stared, crushing the bright look in his eyes. "We're going in opposite directions."

"Ah," I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Do you need me to walk you home though? You had more to drink than me..."

"It's fine," I assured him, walking into the cold rain.

It felt like almost a wake-up call. Feeling already a bit more sober, I scuffled in one direction, waving to Naruto. Facing forward again I stared into the empty darkness. This weather warning had been issued yesterday evening and everyone had decided to seek refuge from it since then. But I didn't care, the rain kept me awake, even though I had to keep blinking away the pelts of water.

My hair stuck to my face already, I could feel the chill through the fabric that clung to my body. I didn't bother moving hair from my face. It felt good, like it was washing away the pain I felt for three months.

Three months, not a word from Sakura. Coming home to an empty house day after day made it difficult to just show up. The problem was I had to be home, Colette was always waiting for me. She could probably hear me coming from down the hallway, because when I opened the door she was sitting in front of the door. Her butt would be up in the air and her chest was against the ground. She'd then bound across the room, her ears flopping in the air. Sometimes they'd get in the way and she'd trip, and I'd feel that chuckle in my throat with the smile to match. There were those few times though when she'd make it across the room, her stump of a tail vibrating the rest of her body.

I sighed, or tried to anyway because of the suffocating rain, knowing that when I get home I'd see her waiting for me. Then as I showered I'd have to leave the door open because she'd lay on the rug of the bathroom gnawing on the chew bone I'd give to her.

It rose, suddenly, a pain in my head. It lowered to my chest and I wasn't sure where it came from. Either from the drinks from tonight or from the rain.

Then it was suppressed. I couldn't feel it anymore.

Through the rain I saw pink. Pink hair on the small frame of a girl.

My mind stopped, my eyes squinted. I saw the girl from the side. A small nose, lips in a pout and eyes the color of broccoli.

She glanced over, not towards me.

It was Sakura.

I thought of running to her.

That didn't happen.

I thought of calling her name out.

That didn't happen.

I thought of walking up behind her.

That didn't happen, either.

Instead I stood there, dumbfounded, until her green eyes locked with mine.

When I didn't walk to her, she walked to me. Her green eyes were wide, lips quivering. Her tee-shirt exposed arms smaller than I remember, covered in goosebumps from the cold. Her sweatpants were torn. Her hair was dirty.

It wasn't adrenaline. It wasn't the alcohol. I don't know what it was, but I snatched her into my arms. I held her close, I held her against my body in the pouring rain. She squeaked, tensed, and relaxed.

"Sakura," I mumbled into her hair, wondering if she could hear me through the rain.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Come home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This is technically the last chapter, but because there's still a lot of things left up in the air, like "what happened to Sakura for almost three fuckin months?!"" and "WHY DOESN'T SASUKE LOVE HER BACK?!" (cuz i'm a horrible bitch bwhaha. not really lol) So there will be an epilogue coming soon :D yay for finally a long(ish) chapter! xD and **_BY THE WAY:_**  
**The epilogue will take a while to get out...** it's not really typed up yet. I have like two pages and thats it XD I need to add a lot more. I'll try to have it up during the weekend though! Next Tuesday the latest. Keep your eyes open )  
And that was indeed the important note. The epilogue will not be posted in a few days, like every other chapter was.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm a horrible updater D:  
So I said I'd have this out like two weeks ago, but I've been sick... and I've been sleeping my days away... as well as coughing out my lungs and brains.

Thanks to the reviews, watchers and the readers, ya'll are lovely people :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishi-san, não mim... mas esta história é minha ;)

Now get to reading :P

--

_**Downpour**_

Epilogue

--

The silence was comfortable between us, only because the t.v canceled it out. Colette was lying on the floor on her back, legs sprawled into the air, her black fur sprinkled with droplets of melting snow.

Sakura snuggled closer to me, fixing the blanket that covered us both. She rested her head against my shoulder and blushed lightly when I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and mumbled something to herself. I didn't bother to ask, instead I kissed the top of her head.

She had a heart attack.

"S-Sasuke-sama?"

I chuckled. "Mh?"

"What was... that for?" She sounded a little strangled.

"You didn't have to say anything," I said, twisting in the seat and leaning over a bit to kiss her forehead. I watched her face turn a dark red and smirked.

Sakura dropped the conversation and leaned into my chest. I fell silent as well, holding her against me as we both focused our attention back to the t.v.

This was Sakura's permanent residence. I didn't plan on having her leave anytime soon, and I don't think that she planned on it either. When she came home a week ago she was silent and scared of me. She didn't want to face me and was afraid of what I'd ask or said to her. When I explained I knew about her past she had almost cried. I was confused at her emotional response, but gave her the space she wanted until she felt a little better the next day.

She is quieter now, but I know that she only needs some time to recuperate from being out for three months. I got a brief explanation about what happened to her during that time. The only thing she said was that she hid during the days and would then sneak around at night. She was afraid to tell me where she got the clothes she was in when I found her, and quietly admitted to stealing them.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a light vibrating against my leg, and Sakura pulled the source from her pocket. She flipped the cell phone open and smiled.

Loosing her for three months gave me the idea of buying her a cell phone.

She replied to a text message, closed the phone and giggled, and opened it excitedly when it vibrated again. This cycle had to of gone on for a good five more times before I finally had enough of it.

"Sakura, close that and pay attention to the movie."

"But..." She began.

"Sakura."

She pouted. "Sasuke-sama."

The phone vibrated again and she flipped it open.

I sighed and reached out for the phone, being surprised for a second at her speed before remembering what Kakashi told me about her skill in fighting. But I was determined to get the phone from her, so I leaned over more and grabbed her wrist.

"No!" She squeaked, trying to keep the cell from my reach. "I'll put it away I promise!!"

"Who are you talking to?" I demanded, only getting closer.

"I'm talking to Naruto-kun!" She argued, pushing herself farther back.

She miscalculated, and tumbled to the floor.

She groped the air for anything to hold onto as she went down, and I was the only thing within her reach. When she opened her eyes she saw me above her, and blushed a deep shade of red.

I didn't move. Her face was inches away from mine, our bodies pressed together. This was a position I would've liked to be in with her, but she didn't look to happy about it. Her timidness towards situations like this showed clearly all over her stunned facial expression. I would've been a little nicer and moved immediately, but it took a moment because the blanket was tangled... and Colette thought we were playing some sort of game. She rushed over and started sniffing, licking and nipping, trying to get the game going.

I shooed her away and pulled myself off Sakura, sitting on the floor to help her untangle her left leg from the blanket. She sat up and offered a small thank you before not even bothering to sit back on the couch. She got comfortable with her legs crossed on the floor and Colette's head in her lap. Sakura smiled at me, trying to brush off the awkward aura that she was giving off.

The gears in my mind locked. Sakura was looking down at Colette, saying things that I wasn't listening to anymore. The nights that we spent together like this only showed me how much she really did mean to me. I took her for granted, so much. Her smiling face and her company. Even though everything and everyone we have is taken for granted, there almost always a problem that comes along and shows us the meaning of what we have. I was thankful now for Sakura's role in my life and home.

**Sakura's POV**

There wasn't much of a distance between me and Sasuke to begin with, but I definitely noticed when that gap was getting closer. I looked up towards him, seeing the new and strange look on his face. He looked so calm and I wasn't even sure what else.

I felt his hand on my cheek.

Sasuke relaxed.

I stiffened.

He breathed out lightly.

I lost my breath.

He swallowed.

My mouth was dry.

He leaned in more...

...I panicked.

I tried to find some energy, something to keep me from possibly passing out. I knew that if I reached back I could probably find another pillow, but he was too close. And I couldn't muster any strength to move, reason being I think I actually wanted a kiss. It's been months since I found myself in Sasuke's life. Seven, to be almost exact, and I never tried to build a deeper relationship with him. I kept telling myself it was better if I let it be and didn't try. If something didn't end well I'd have no where else to go and my love would end up being a waste.

Usually when you're being kissed you close your eyes and kiss back.

Myself, on the other hand, wasn't intelligent enough to do that. My eyes widened and my lips didn't move. His kiss was so gentle I could feel a loving warmth start at my lips and spread through my body, and my heart stumbled, tripped, and had a hard time getting up.

Sasuke pulled away, barely, his lips still brushed against mine. I blinked a few times, realizing I had probably ruined my first kiss.

I tried to think of an apology, and wondered if that was really what I should do. Embarrassed and at a total loss for words I tried to get my jumbled thoughts in order. But what felt like minutes was really only seconds and Sasuke pressed his lips against mine in a second try. This one was a little harder than the first, but still warm.

This time my lips moved against his and my hand knew what to do on it's own. It tangled with the dark locks on his head while my other hand was limp on Colette's head. She surprisingly didn't move, as if she knew the intensity and importance of the moment.

Sasuke's lips and my own moved in sync while my heart thumped wildly without a pattern. I felt a surge of bliss rise through me, a surge of hope that maybe Sasuke really did see me the same way I saw him.

When he pulled away after a moment, leaving me feeling a little whip lashed, he let his thumb stroke gently the skin on my cheek. I knew that there was some shade of red on my face, and when I saw a small half smile and heard the amused chortle Sasuke gave... My heart melted all at once. I loved him to no end, and wondered if that was really okay.

**Sasuke's POV**

I enjoyed coming home to her bright face and cheery stories about how she did almost nothing all day. Some days, however, she wasn't there. She was training at Kakashi-sensei's dojo, which I had learned that all the previous times she was out, that's where she had been. She had explained how because she spent so much time out on her own, she never really had a place to practice, and after a bit grew rusty with her skills. She picked them back up when she ended up in Yokohama after meeting Kakashi.

I felt the times when waking up to her pink locks tickling my nose, filling it with the scent of cherry blossoms, to be precious. The moments with her were irreplaceable.

Today when I came home, she had a story about Colette chasing a squirrel... and how she ended up face-first in a puddle of mud.

This brought a grin to my face, which only resulted in her slapping my arm and complaining about how mean I was. Afterwards, she ended up in my arms.

"Sakura," I said, tangling my fingers with her long hair.

It was adorable how she turned bright red every time I touched her.

"Finish dinner."

The look that flashed over her face was priceless. It had been the last thing she expected from me.

"No."

Well, I hadn't expected that.

"You're going to let the stove catch on fire?"

She glanced around my arm, at the stove that was on, a pot of boiling water on it. She pouted, then smiled widely when the radio stopped playing commercials and began a song. Before I was able to place that the song was Honey Bee, by v(NEU), she had us dancing around the kitchen. Or just herself, because I was being pulled along.

Loudly, a little off key, she sang along. At times she'd throw her hands into the air, wiggle her body or bang her head while scrunching her face and pretending to bang on drums. I rolled my eyes, listening to the lyrics that she sang with, finding the lyrics ironic.

That last line, she threw her arms around me and sang it to me.

We fell into a silence, Sakura realizing what she had just said to me.

"You are the best thing in the world."

My hand found the back of her head. I smiled slightly, gently petting her. Her broccoli eyes stared up at me, a light pink stinging the soft skin of her cheekbones.

Contently, I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed my forehead against hers, zoned out the music in the background, and focused on her.

She was here, everyday, with me. I wouldn't change that. She brought those damned smiles to my face, she has made me laugh on an occasion or five, and her smiles bring waves of bliss. It was honestly infuriating sometimes what she did to me. I'd see the pink on her face and want to kiss it. I'd want to sit on the couch with her for hours with my arms around her. Thursdays always dragged on, it was the days that I'd come home to an early dinner and a movie.

Then a long walk with her and Colette.

Right now, she closed her eyes, feeling my lips brush against hers.

Our kiss was disconnected before it even connected. Colette came crashing into us. I didn't know what got into the dog, but Sakura ended up on her ass, looking extremely perplexed for seconds until she jumped to her feet and scurried to the stove. I smiled to myself, pat the top of Colette's head, and wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist.

"What are you making for dinner?"

She always grew nervous and fidgety at my soft gestures.

"Um, soup."

I rested my head against hers. "What kind?"

At that very moment I realized the cause of Collete's excitement. She had to of been psychic, because Naruto bounded into the living room.

"SASUKEEEEEEE! SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

I really need to change the lock...

Naruto's blue eyes focused on us.

I'll give him this much: He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Then he grinned. "SASUKE GUESS WHAT!"

He was jumping up and down excitedly, from one foot to another, barely noticing how I still had my arms around Sakura.

"GUESS! GUESS, GUESS!"

Sakura tried first. "You won the world cup?"

He stopped for a moment. "No, but that'd be cool. SASUKE GUESS WHAT!"

I felt a headache coming on. "What, Naruto?"

"HINATA'S PREGNANT!"

I lost my hearing after Sakura's reaction.

She screamed, launching herself at Naruto. She hugged him, and commenced the jumping up and down again. Together they shouted about... I wasn't entirely sure. I couldn't understand what they were saying when they yelled excitedly over each other. I just knew it had something to do with Hinata's pregnancy.

Duh.

How did Hinata put up with him at home? I give the wall-flower a lot of credit. I could barely make it out alive from a lunch meeting. Today I'd be lucky if I made it out alive, because in seconds everything spun and I was knocked to the ground.

Falling to the ground with an extra weight on top of you wasn't as funny as it was in the movies.

"SASUKE I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Not only was my hearing shot, but I was seeing spots. "Naruto, get off me."

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'd be happier if I wasn't having a concussion."

Sakura giggled somewhere in the background, helped Naruto then me to our feet, and went back to the stove. From there she expressed her happiness with bright eyes and words that were practically yelled. I had to listen to that for a few minutes, then Sakura schooled Naruto in Daddy-101.

I stayed seated at the kitchen nook, only a few feet from where Sakura and Naruto were seated on the couch. Amused, I watched as she told him how to hold a baby, how to make sure the bottle was angled right, how to hold the baby while he was burping it... and to watch out for spewing baby vomit. For a good half hour or so she gave him the crash course on also how to deal with his wife's mood swings and how to prepare for the moment her water broke.

I tried to envision an angry Hinata, laying in bed barking orders at Naruto at one in the morning.

No image came to mind, and I know my imagination isn't that bad.

Naruto smiled at me. "Sakura-chan's gonna be a good mom one day."

The two of us caught the double meaning in his words, and I glared pointedly while Sakura turned into a blushing mess. I threw the nearest object, which was a big spoon sort of thing - Sakura called it a ladle or something once - and watched as it thwacked him on the back of his head. Now he glared at me and I looked at him smugly.

Sakura giggled.

A few minutes after Naruto's stupid comment, he found himself staring at the clock. In a rush he left my apartment, and screamed something about me making a horrible father, so Sakura should keep on her toes.

My eye twitched. Please, I wouldn't be that bad.

I just wouldn't change diapers or deal with hourly wake-up calls, or the mood swings from the mother. Taking care of a baby was too much work.

Now that I think about it, I might have to follow Naruto's advice.

No kids for me.

"That needs to cook for half hour." Sakura said, earning my attention. She turned the stove off and set the timer for the oven on, then walked towards me. "What are you going to do for half hour?"

I got off the chair and reached for the bag of dog biscuits on the counter. Colette had amazing hearing, because when I turned around she was sitting at my feet. I almost tripped over her.

It was a habit, to give her a treat while I went to take a shower, and she still chewed on the thing in the rug in the bathroom. By the time I had gotten my clothes and a clean towel, she was already gnawing on the bone on the rug. Something that also happened while I was in the shower was that Sakura would sit on the counter and do something to preoccupy herself.

Today she had a Rubix cube, and when I got out of the shower, she was still hard at work on it, biting her lower lip.

Something she did when she was concentrating.

"You're not finished with that?" I scoffed, making sure the towel was tight around my waist.

"No!" She was exasperated. "This thing is so difficult! It's giving me a headache!"

I sighed and sat on the counter besides her, took the cube from her hand, and inspected it. I turned it over countless times, looked at the colors, then would turn the blocks. Intently, Sakura watched as I flipped through it, not noticing how I found this damned thing annoying myself. Every once in a while I'd flip it over, study it, and begin again with twisting it.

Finally, I turned the bottom blocks, and flipped it over to look at it.

All sides each had their own color.

"Kakashi showed me your report card and test scores. You sure you really couldn't figure it out?" I hopped off the counter and stood in front of her, waiting to her what she'd have to say. Instead she was silent, examining the cube.

"How'd you do it?! Show me!" Her broccoli colored eyes were wide.

I sighed and shrugged, taking it from her hands. "I don't know, I just did it."

She pouted. "That's pretty dumb. There has to be a secret to it."

My shoulders rolled again. "Probably. I'm just really good at anything." I smirked at her, and earned a typical reaction. Her cheeks tinted red and she seemed slightly uncomfortable under my gaze.

She was able to muster up a sarcastic comment though.

"You're really egotistical." She mumbled.

"I am not."

"Tell me one bad thing about yourself." She countered.

"Sakura," I shook my head. "That's not something I think about."

"That's something everybody thinks about."

This sparked my curiosity. I leaned forward to press my forehead against hers and to place my hands on the counter on either side of her small frame. I asked if she saw anything bad in herself, and she once again looked uncomfortable.

I let my lips form a frown.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Even though having '-sama' tacked at the end of my name was a bit of an ego booster, I told her not to call me that.

"Sasuke-san?"

"That's still very formal."

"Am I not supposed to be formal?" Her confusion was cute.

"No, you don't have to be."

She thought about it. "Uchiha-san?"

"That's even more formal." I sighed.

"Sasuke..." There was a long pause. "-kun?"

I smiled a bit. "That's better, Sakura-_chan_. And don't think I've forgotten about the apparent self-esteem issue."

She smiled. "For now you will. But, lemme ask something first."

"Hm?"

"How come you almost never wear a shirt?" She pointed at my bare chest.

I smirked. "You don't like it?"

"See? There it is again." She pouted.

The smirk fell from my face. "There what is?"

"That look on your face that says; 'I'm-Uchiha-Sasuke-and-I'm-super-sexy'. Your egotistical ways are leaking from every pore in your body."

"I didn't have that look. And I'm not egotistical."

"No, you are. And besides, you have that face on a lot."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"No,"

"Yes."

"Sakura-chan, you're speaking nonsense."

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know what you're taking about."

"**Sakura**."

"_Sasukeeee_." She whined.

This was going nowhere. "Alright, be quiet. Did the timer go off yet?"

"Did you hear it go off? No." She teased, sticking her tongue out. To her embarrassment I flicked my tongue out, brushing it against hers. I watched as her face passed through every shade of pink to red and possibly blue, and smirked widely when she mumbled something to herself. But I decided to let her go, and kissed her forehead before going to our bedroom so I could change into some clothes.

She was at the oven by the time I was dressed. Or half-way, anyway. She had brought up a point before, I didn't wear shirts a lot of the time I was home.

"The bread is done," Sakura announced, placing it on the counter. For a moment she stood in front of the open stove, absorbing the heat it let out before she moved again, turning to look at me. She smiled at me and went towards the table, quickly setting it while I fed the black, excited furball.

If Naruto was an animal, he'd act like Colette.

Sakura eagerly brought me to the table, talking about how she tried her hand at a South American dish. The soup she had made was good, I commented on that, making her very happy.

What made her unhappy, however, was when she went to get up. She spun around and hit her hand with the bowl.

I was about to move, but noticed that there was no helping it. It spilled on her shirt and pants, and a chuckle slid from my lips (one that was more like a laugh - but I wouldn't admit that.) Then to match, I felt my face tingle with a smile.

Sakura's expressions were too much. She was embarrassed about the situation, so her mumbles were incoherent. I'm pretty sure there was a curse word in there somewhere as she went for the paper towels. Then her expression grew angry.

"Hey, Sasuke, a little help would... be..." Her words faded, and I looked up at the stunned expression curiously.

She finally broke the silence.

"You're smiling."

I snapped back to my senses and pushed the smile from my face. To hide any discomfort I might've felt, or any confrontation from Sakura, I got up to get paper towels for her.

But she was on my tail.

"Sasuke-kun! Smile again! Please! I've never seen you do that before, and it's really nice." Her words were kind and a little pleading. She looked down at my lips every once in a while while she followed behind me. "Sasuke-kun, you have a really handsome smile."

I turned to face her after cleaning the spill on the chair. She was a lot closer than I had originally thought, and almost hit our noses together. Of course, Sakura titled her head a bit back, putting more distance between us.

A light pink spread over her cheeks and her lips twitched into a small smile.

She was so cute.

My fingers closed around the small leg of the table, and her face was getting closer to mine again. This time Sakura seemed to anticipate it.

Just like every other time, we were interrupted.

She had soup on her arm and shirt, so Colette began to lap it up.

"No, Colette!" Sakura argued. "Not my arm, clean up the floor, baby girl." She patted the head of black fur and went to get more paper towels.

* * *

"Okaeri-nasai!"

"Tadaima," I mumbled, kicking my shoes off and avoiding stepping on the bundle of moving energy at my feet.

Sakura laughed and picked Colette up. She told me about her day, about how Naruto called in a panic because Hinata was running a fever, and how she questioned his action of calling her and not a doctor. She talked about the attention Colette got from everyone on the streets when she took her for a walk, and she complained about Ino's bitchy attitude. Then gloated about how she beat the platinum blond in a spar that day.

She asked about my day and I had nothing much to say.

There was a long (boring) meeting and afterward Sai brought me a breakfast, and a lunch... then asked for a week off so he could study for his mid-terms.

Sakura laughed. "He's always been a little strange with people." She changed the subject. "I got us a movie! Do you like horror movies?"

"Not the mindless killing ones." I said, spotting the black bag with the name of the movie rental store on the coffee table. "Do you want to watch it now?"

Sakura nodded. "Can we watch it in the bedroom?"

How I wish she had a double-meaning to those words.

"Sure,"

-

Half hour later she was wrapped in my arms, clinging to me, whimpering. Terrified of the movie.

"Why'd you get it if you're so scared?" I teased into her ear.

"Shh," She mumbled weakly, jumping half out of her skin when the lady on the t.v screen screamed and started running.

"Sakura-chan... they didn't even show anything. Why are you jumping?"

"Can you turn the light on?"

"No," I scoffed.

"Please?"

I chuckled. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because!" She defended poorly.

I sighed and shook my head, hands finding her hips. I gave her side a light squeeze. It was fun to watch her squirm and hear her squeak. She felt so fragile in my arms, so I loosened my grip when she wiggled.

"Not nice."

"Oh?"

The movie had mellowed out a bit, there wasn't as much screaming but an over abundance of talking between the two main characters. Glad for the break in the movie, I found her side again and poked her. She giggled and tried to move. I locked her in my arms, sure I was trapping her. She twisted herself around though and was almost able to free herself.

I sat up, pulling her closer to me, turning this into a game.

Sakura grabbed the blanket and threw it at me. Acting childish, I wrapped it around me and stepped off the bed, leaving Sakura looking surprised and blanket-less.

She ignored me as I went to get tea, but managed to slink into the kitchen when I'm guessing the movie got to scary for her. She chatted away and played with Colette's ear while I prepared a cup for her, too. Amongst her talking she said something that caught my attention.

"It's the same color as the necklace I once owned."

Sakura wasn't one to wear jewelry, I had taken note of this a while ago when I compared her to the women that work in the same building as me. She didn't wear make-up, either, and had a natural beauty.

"What kind of necklace was it?" I asked, placing the cup in front of her. She smiled and wrapped her hands around the ceramics.

"It was a small turquoise necklace. It was a long silver chain," She pointed to the area just above cleavage. "And the pendant was a rock, a piece of turquoise rock. It wasn't big, really, maybe the size of your thumbnail, but it was real. My mother had given it to me as a thirteenth birthday present. It was the only thing I had, besides my school uniform, that made me feel like a girl. I dressed boy-ish because of my dad."

"Why don't you have it?" The tea was still a little too hot for me to drink.

"I left it behind." She sighed, her hand dropping to the table. "My father kicked me out so fast I only had time to grab the little money I had."

I reached out, placing my hand on the side of her head. "Do you want to go get it?"

Reluctantly, Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to see either of my parents."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. Besides, I want my mother to keep it."

"Do you want to finish watching the movie?"

She paused, and embarrassed, mumbled a 'not really.'

I chuckled and held the blanket still around me. What felt like a very long time, we sat in a silence that only gave me time to think. Sakura had turned out to be a good person, she had found a way to settle things with the police that had chased her that time. They didn't know about her killing someone, and she wasn't ready to report it, but the case had been shoved into a box and put into the back of storage. When you kill out of self-defense, it's not trialed the same.

Looking at her now, however, made everything lighter. Her smiles in my eyes were almost perfect. I loved her green eyes and how she'd always get comfortable in my arms whenever she could. I could feel her love, and soaked it in.

I didn't know how to love someone, but I think the constant feeling of happiness and longing for that person in their absence was a damn good start.

* * *

Taking Naruto along had been a bad idea. He kept nagging and nagging, like a little kid that doesn't want to sit in the shopping cart.

He wasn't that bad, but you get the picture.

"Usually, people buy a ring."

"We've been over this," I snapped.

"Can I name my son Sasuke?"

"No,"

"I know it's going to be a son."

"Congratulations." I meant it and I knew Naruto knew that.

He paused. "So you finally understand you love Sakura-chan?"

His question remained unanswered. "She used to have a necklace."

"Then why are you buying her a bracelet?" He saw the one I was looking at - and the price. "If you're willing to spend that much on her..."

"Shut-up," She deserved the best.

The woman that was working behind the counter came and greeted the two of us with a big smile. She helped us out in looking for bracelets, and Naruto spotted one that caught his eye. He ran across the isle like a small kid running for the free candy. Startled by his behaviour, the woman took out the bracelet anyway, looking even more so confused when Naruto clasped the chain around his wrist.

Glistening in the light and composed of pieces of turquoise rock around a chain, it looked like Naruto had found the right one.

He swung his arm around my shoulders and grinned.

I believe this was where the woman questioned our sexual orientation. Naruto could've been a little less energetic and touchy, but his outburst about my 'future wife' loving it made all doubt on the woman's face go away.

When I held the velvet box I felt my chest lurch forward and a sudden, courageous feeling.

"How did you propose to Hinata-san?"

Naruto looked like he had hit the lottery.

"First, I used a ring and not a bracelet."

"Too fuckin' bad."

* * *

**A/N:** -_dies a little bit_- X.X

Took me forever, but it's finished. I'm currently working on another SasuSaku, I hope it'll be better than this one :)  
So Sasuke realized he does love Sakura, it wasn't that obvious, but it's there. It's kinda been there. I was going to add in more kissing scenes, but that didn't happen ;o it's cuter if they didn't have heated make-out and sex sessions XP  
This is indeed the last chapter. No more. Finito. Go ahead and imagine how they spent the rest of their life.

Again, thanks to the people who reviewed and put this story on their alert. Made me happy :) even those who just read the story. It would've been nice, however, to hear from you guys.

Tootles.x.

Search:_ v(neu) Honey Bee_ on YouTube if you don't listen to them. Personally, I think they're adorable :D


End file.
